Xenoverse
by AnimeAverageJoe
Summary: A novelization of the video game Dragonball Xenoverse. The story will follow the events of the game with a few changes thrown here and there. This is my first fanfiction, so, if you could, I would greatly appreciate feedback.
1. Prologue

**My author's notes and what not are at the end of the page, until then enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Updates are up; read more about it on the bottom of the prologue.***

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Xenoverse; they all belong to their rightful owners/companies**

* * *

 _ **-Age 850-**_

Quiet, that was the only thing that accompanied Trunks while he worked in the Time Vault, nothing but utter silence and quiet. And Trunks personally preferred to work like this, for in his mind, if everything was quiet in the Time Vault then there was no trouble or danger with the flow of time.

But this mindset did not deter him from fulfilling his duties as 'assistant' to the Supreme Kai of Time. He was responsible for making sure that the flow of time was correct, as well as not being tampered with by any outside parties, magic, etc. He was also responsible for the inspection of alternate timelines, and he would also have to train time-patrollers; who would need to be strong enough to fix both history and time in any era, in any universe.

Most people, if put in his position, would just quit or go mad from all the stress, but Trunks wasn't like that. Sure he would despise his job from time to time, yet, he remained determined to fulfill his duties as best as he could.

"For my sins." He muttered quietly, reminding himself why he was working here.

The lavender haired Saiyan immediately shrugged of his thought, before putting away another scroll. Nothing was out of place with that one or any of the other hundred scrolls that he had already inspected.

'Well at least everything's alright so far.' He thought as he proceeded to the next scroll.

As soon as Trunks placed his hand on the rolled up paper, a loud sound echoed across the once-quiet time vault, a sound that Trunks was very familiar with.

"Kiiiiii!"

The half-Saiyan turned around to see the culprit of the disturbance, Toki-Toki, the pet bird to the Supreme Kai of Time, flying around the interior the vault. As Trunks watched the bird fly he noticed that Toki-Toki was flying rather frantically, something that the old bird did not often do.

"Hey!" Trunks called out "Toki-Toki! Come Here!" he began to extend his arm for the ancient bird to perch on.

The bird immediately flew towards Trunk's location and latched himself on the extended arm, the demi-Saiyan noticed that Toki-Toki was visibly shaking.

'Something's wrong, I've never seen Toki-Toki act like this before'

Trunks began to slowly pet the nervous bird to try and calm it down "Jeez, looks like something really spooked ya."

"Kiii!" Toki-Toki exclaimed, the bird then flew off of trunks' arm landed in the very front of the time vault, on the pedestal that the Scroll Eternity resided on. The time-patrolling saiyan understood that the bird wanted him to follow and he quickly phased to the pedestal, upon reaching it the half-Saiyan slowly unraveled the scroll.

With the scroll fully unrolled Trunks stared at the blank paper, which soon projected an image to its observer. The image was a landscape of what appeared to be a dying planet and two beings that clashed, with intense ferocity and immense power, in the dark crimson skies of the planet. Trunks knew immediately that this was the famous battle between the Super Saiyan, Goku, and the Emperor of the Universe, Frieza, on the dying planet of Namek.

Trunks continued to gaze at the projection to see if he could find any fault with the fight, as he had seen the fight play out beforehand, but this conflict looked the same then as it did now. Confused the half-Saiyan looked at the still startled Toki-Toki.

"I don't understand, everything looks the same."

"Kii!" the bird screeched while pecking the paper furiously "Ki! Ki!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! If you keep doing that you'll rip the scroll!"

On his first day, Trunks, almost ripped the scroll by accident and received a very harsh scolding from the Supreme Kai of Time. She got her point across the then-rookie about the dangers of having one tear, no matter how small, on the magical paper. All of reality would suffer unimaginable consequences, so making sure no harm came to the scroll of one of Trunks' top priorities.

After making Toki-Toki stop pecking at the projection Trunks returned to observing the fight again.

The Super Saiyan, Goku, stood tall over the defeated Frieza who was lying flat in the dirt, nothing looked different for Trunks. Goku took one last look at his defeated opponent before he turned his back to him and walked away from the once-proud frost demon.

As the blonde haired Saiyan continued to walk away, Trunks noticed Frieza's hand, clad in red and purple blood, claw deeply into the dark dirt.

"Filthy monkey!" the frost demon hissed as a strange dark purple aura began to cover the body of the beaten villain.

Goku immediately spun around and quickly got into his martial arts stance, while Frieza slowly began to slowly rise up. The fiend soon was upright and shot Goku a menacing glare that even made Trunks slightly cringe.

"Now…You…DIEEE!"

The once defeated demon charged at his opponent with attacks that Goku could barely follow; Frieza soon sent the Super Saiyan flying across the landscape with a powerful kick to the chest. The Emperor of the Universe then opened both of his palms at the airborne saiyan.

"AT THE HANDS OF LORD FRIEZA!"

He soon fired energy blast after energy blast towards his opponent each one directly hitting its target. Trunks could only stare in horror at the turn of events, history was not meant to play out like this!

The time-patroller then looked up at Toki-Toki. "I see why you're all worked now, history is changing!"

This wasn't good, not at all. If history was changed then time, itself, would not properly function, which would have very drastic effects on the entire fabric of reality, but to what extent Trunks could not tell. Looking back at the scroll, the demi-Saiyan rolled it up, not wanting to see what it was projecting to him any longer, and faced Toki-Toki once more.

"Toki-Toki, I need you to summon the Supreme Kai of Time for me, maybe she'll know what's happening."

"Kii!" the bird screeched in agreement and soon flew out of the Time Vault looking for its owner.

Trunks stared at the bird while it flew off. If anyone would have even the slightest idea on what was wrong, it would be her. After all she did manage this place for more than 75 million years, surely she must've seen something similar to this during all that time.

Trunks let out a slightly relaxed smile, which soon disappeared when he turned his attention to the Scroll of Eternity. The scroll started to radiate the same dark purple aura that allowed Frieza to have the advantage on Goku; Trunks winced at how sinister and unnatural the dark energy felt in his hand.

'The sooner this gets to the Supreme Kai, the sooner this will get fixed.'

Trunks, not wanting to waste another moment in the time vault, immediately walked outside of the ancient building, with the tainted scroll still in his hand. When he soon got outside, he had to shield his eyes from the intense light of the sun 'Gah, I'm gonna go blind from that sun one of these days.'

As his eyes quickly adapted to the brightness of the afternoon sun, Trunks, who was looking for Toki-Toki, set his eyes on the familiar sight of the ancient bird screeching at a short woman with pinkish skin, who was dressed in a rather sloppy way.

"What is your problem? You woke me up from my beauty sleep!"

"Ki! Ki! Ki!"

"If this is your idea of getting back at me for putting you on a diet, then you got another thing coming birdbrain!"

"Kii!"

Trunks ran towards the two while the small woman, who was fixing her hair and clothing, kept on still bickering back and forth with the bird.

"Supreme Kai!"

The woman turned her attention towards her assistant "Trunks?"

Trunks stopped running when he was just a few feet from the two.

"Trunks, what are you doing? I thought inspecting the scrolls took you around an hour."

"I was almost finished, but Toki-Toki started acting strange when he went into the Time Vault."

"Well, you're right about him acting strange." The kai stated while giving said bird an angry scowl.

"At first," Trunks said trying to get her attention back "I thought that he got scared by something but, then he went to the Scroll of Eternity. It took me a while to realize that Toki-Toki was trying to tell me that there was something wrong with the scroll."

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern present in her voice.

Trunks handed the scroll to the kai, she narrowed her eyes at the object that was radiating the dark energy.

"The scroll showed me Frieza beating Goku on Namek, you know as well as I do what this means, history is being changed."

"If what you're saying is true, Trunks, then history, reality itself, all of it will disappear."

There was a long moment of silence, the gravity of the situation just got from really bad to worse; they had to do something and fast!

Trunks was the first to break the silence "What should we do then?"

"We should fix this, obviously, but there's only one way to properly fix the scroll…direct intervention."

Trunks had a puzzled look on his face "You mean something similar to what I did to save my era?"

"Exactly" She replied while unrolling the scroll, when the scroll projected an image to the Supreme Kai she only saw Frieza choking the life out of Goku with one hand.

"Well, let's not waste any more time then." Trunks stated while reaching for the scroll.

"No, Trunks!" she stated as she reeled the scroll away from her assistant "If you try to fix time by yourself the result could lead to creating a paradox!"

Trunks drew back his hand "Your right, but how are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know, Trunks, I don't know."

Silence soon returned to the two, who were furiously brainstorming for any solution. Toki-Toki soon let out screech getting the attention of both of the kai and the half-Saiyan. "What is it?"

"Kii!" The bird yelled as he flew to the Supreme Kai's house. Both Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time followed him. When they arrived they saw the old bird perched on top of the five star dragonball. "Ki! Ki!"

"Oh, I see." The supreme kai said as she grabbed the dragonball "That's really smart Toki-Toki."

"What does he want us to do?"

"I think he wants us to use the dragonballs, right?"

The bird gave a nod of approval.

"To summon a person to help us defend time?"

The bird nodded again.

The Supreme Kai handed Trunks the dragonball "This might be our solution Trunks."

Trunks just stared at his reflection in the orange orb "Are you sure about this Supreme Kai?"

"I can't think of any other options…you could ask the dragon to prevent the changes from happening but, this might even be out of Shenron's hands."

"Alright," he replied as he looked back the the deity "I'll collect the other dragonballs."

"Make it quick, the more time you spend looking for the dragonballs, the more history becomes alienated."

"Alright," Trunks said as he started to fly up "Cross your fingers this works."

 _ **-45 minutes later-**_

Trunks finally collected all seven of the dragonballs, placing them neatly in the special alter located at the Plaza of Time.

'Okay then, let's get this show on the road."

He took a deep breath "Arise Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, to grant my wish!"

As he finished the words, the sky turned to complete black, the dragonballs began to glow; turning the color of the orbs form a very strong orange to an illuminating yellow.

The aura began to glow brighter and brighter, lighting up the entire courtyard of the plaza before a bolt of golden light sprung from the center of the alter shining with an immense glow and it soon began to take shape. The brightness of the flash soon dissipated into a massive dragon; with a long, green, snake-like body that had four limbs attached to it, who stared at Trunks with intense red eyes.

"I am the Eternal Dragon, state your wish so that I may grant it!"

'Let's see if he can fix the scroll first.' Trunks knew that he had to word his wish carefully, or else he would be wasting time and a wish; both vital things in this situation.

"Shenron, if you can repair the Scroll of Eternity from the dark magic that corrupts it and causes changes history as well. Then that is my wish!"

The eyes of dragon began to glow bright red in response "I cannot fulfill this request," the dragon declared in his booming voice "For it is beyond my power to do such a thing."

'Dammit, there goes that one, let's hope that Toki-Toki and the Supreme Kai were right about the other wish.'

"Shenron, I ask you to give a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself, this wish I ask of you!"

The dragon eye glowed once again and they began to narrow as well, something that surprised Trunks a little bit.

Before Trunks could even blink a blinding white light came from his right side, near the alter. He covered his eyes from the light, when he felt the light had died down he looked at the location where the light was once shining. He saw a person standing in its place, he wore a dark green git top and black pants, as well as having black hair.

"Your wish has been granted." Trunks turned his attention to the dragon.

"Farewell!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, so, this is my first time writing a DBZ fanfiction, or a fanfiction in general. I hope that the people who read this enjoy it; if you wish to post a review or PM me about some writing tips, any errors in my grammar, or just questions on the story. Then by all means feel free to do so, I'm always up for some constructive criticism and giving answers.**

 **The next chapter will be coming out some time in the near future so until then have a good time!**

 ***Alright the updates for the previous chapters are up and running, so now I can focus on the development and final touches of chapter 5 (Trust me, it won't be a short chapter); which should be uploaded relatively soon. Now on to the cover image, I stated before that I would be hand-drawing the image; and honestly, I'm okay with the way it came out. It is what I envisioned Kanan to look like, so I hope that you all like it.***

 ***Until Next Time!***


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Happy Valentine's D** **ay!**

 **Sorry about the wait, this took me forever to write and edit. Anyway, this chapter compared to the prologue is a little more detailed in it's text (at least to me you, the readers, might not notice any difference). I hope that those who are just joining in won't be turned-off by it.**

 **I'd also like to give a shout out to InsaneDrain, Sodapop Curtis, and Elvisfonz23. Your comments really helped me get off my butt and get this chapter off of my chest.**

 **So without further adieu, enjoy the next chapter of Xenoverse.**

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Xenoverse; they all belong to their rightful owners/companies**

 **On another side note: I do own all my Original Characters (OC's)**

* * *

"Farewell!"

Not long after the Eternal Dragon gave its valediction to Trunks, did another flash of luminous light erupt from the magical beast. It caused the demi-Saiyan to cover his eyes, once again, as the seven dragonballs slowly rose from the altar and suddenly dispersed instantly into the blackened sky.

Each one sailed through the darkened air leaving a trail of gold aura in its direction, only for the trail to disappear in as soon as it was formed making the location of each individual dragonball a complete mystery.

As the most recent flash of light began to die down, the dimmed sky slowly brightened up to its natural light blue color; being marked only by the soft white color of the clouds. Shortly after the sky reverted to its normal state, Trunks opened his eyes and let out a relieved sigh and soon turned his attention to the new arrival that Shenron summoned, who was curiously observing the strange surroundings of his current location.

Trunks let out another relived sign, while he did have faith in the Supreme Kai and Toki-Toki, he did have his own personal doubts if the wish was even going to be possible. But, he was pleased that those two were on to something. Even if his own wish wasn't going to work with the dragon.

'Well,' he thought 'Let's get an idea of what Shenron summoned for the wish.' The time-traveler then moved away from the altar and walked up to the mysterious stranger.

As Trunks walked up the individual, he got a much more detailed look at the stranger's appearance. From what the demi-saiyan could deduce, his apparel consisted of a simple dark green gi top, with dark colored pants, and martial arts boots to accompany the look. Age-wise he appeared to be around Trunks' age, with a similar physical build to the time-patroller paired with short black hair as well. When it came to height, however, the stranger seemed to be slightly taller than Trunks.

What species the newcomer hailed from, however, was still unclear. It was very obvious that the person was not a Namekian, Majin, or even a Frost Demon that much was absolutely certain. The only two options that had the most relevance to the new arrival was that of a Human or a Saiyan.

While he did have a majority of the physical characteristics of a Saiyan, Trunks, didn't see any signs of a tail; a key trademark for many members of the Saiyan race. Could he have had his tail cut off if he was a Saiyan? Just what was he dealing with here?

The stranger was still observing his surroundings in a completely curious manner. Everything he looked at just seemed so different and bizarre to him, as he turned his head towards a giant hour glass that seemed to be floating over what he could guess was some type of an altar. He caught something out of the corner of his eye, he turned around to see a strange looking man dressed in a long black trench coat, with lavender colored hair, slowly walking to him.

As he got a closer look as this approaching person, the stranger quickly glanced at, what he could assume, was a handle of a sword over the person's right shoulder. He instantly went into a martial arts stance, he didn't know if this trench coated stranger was his friend or his foe. But either way he wasn't going to take any chances with him.

Trunks stopped in his tracks as he watched the newcomer quickly go into a combative stance and stare at the demi-saiyan. He looked directly into the new-arrival's eyes and quickly took note at the color of them. They were grey, with each one being dotted by a black pupil, which threw the theory of him being a Saiyan entirely out the window. A Saiyan had deep onyx eyes and nothing else.

'Guess that means he's a Human then.'

Trunks continued to stare towards the mysterious Human as he tried to sense his power. He was slightly disappointed at it, it wasn't as powerful as he had expected it to be. Yet, like his mother always said; never judge a book by its cover.

'Maybe a little test will give me an idea of what kind of power he truly has.'

The newcomer kept on staring at the lavender haired stranger; waiting for some kind of attack, which never came. As a long, quiet moment passed between the two of them, the stranger with the trench coat finally spoke up.

"You're surprised I'm sure."

The Human only blinked a few times in response, still keeping his attention fixed on individual.

"I'll have to explain it all to you later, for now…." His hand was raised over his right shoulder and slowly grasped the handle of his weapon, removing it from its scabbard in the process. "Let's see how much power you have."

Trunks pointed his sword directly at the human fighter, making him quickly adjust his footwork in preparation for an attack. The demi-Saiyan then launched himself at his opponent, letting out a yell as he did so. "AAAAAH!"

He slashed his sword at the newcomer, forcing his opponent on his back foot as he quickly dodged each swipe of the blade. Trunks then jabbed his sword at the newcomer's chest, which spurred the human to quickly sidestep to the right and jump back a few feet to gain some distance between himself and the Saiyan hybrid.

Trunks glared at his opponent before placing his sword back in its scabbard, and adjusted himself to his own martial arts stance. The two opponents then stared at each other, waiting to see which one of them would make the next move in their little melee.

After a few long seconds, Trunks charged his opponent once again and proceeded to throw a hard right hook at the newcomer's face. As he got close his opponent quickly spun around to his right side, making the time-patroller completely miss his punch, and slammed a hard elbow on the back of the demi-Saiyan's skull.

Trunks fell on the ground and barely had time to dodge a sweeping kick before he picked himself off the ground. The human quickly charged the demi-Saiyan throwing multiple punches and kicks towards his opponent. His strong offense was swiftly rewarded when he landed a powerful punch on his adversary causing him to stumble back.

Trunks clutched the area he was hit, while it didn't hurt it certainly surprised him. The new arrival certainly had a few tricks up his sleeve he'll give him that, as well as the fact that he also appeared to be slightly stronger than he had originally perceived in addition to that.

Before he could continue his thought, he glanced up at the grey-eyed human but only saw a bright yellow ball of energy approaching him at an alarming rate. Acting on his instincts Trunks crossed his forearms in front of his face. Making the blast of ki explode as it impacted his crossed arms.

When the smoke from the energy cleared Trunks turned his attention back to his opponent, who was staring at the half-Saiyan with his left arm extended.

'Looks like he knows how to use his ki for energy attacks.'

The stranger fired another blast of energy from his hand, making Trunks power up, slightly, and fly out of the way of the attack. The lavender-haired Saiyan quickly retaliated with an energy blast of his own; making the human take to the air.

'He can fly too… let's see what else this guy knows'

The new-arrival launched himself at Trunks through the air sending an instantaneous multitude of punches and kicks at the time-patroller, who easily dodged each attack with minimal effort. The stranger, seeing how his attacks were having no effect on his opponent in the slightest, quickly changed tactics and began firing ki blast after ki blast towards his adversary, who was becoming engulfed in a dark cloud of smoke.

As he fired blast after blast of energy, the human rapidly began to tire out from his attack, his forehead became glistened in sweat and his body felt extremely sore and exhausted from using up too much of his energy at an expeditious pace.

His tired grey eyes watched the cloud of smoke quickly dissipate. Much to his surprise, it showed no sign of his trench coated enemy. He quickly looked around, trying to see where his opponent went. As he turned around he felt the painful feeling of a powerful punch make contact with his abdomen. The human quickly doubled over, letting out a few pained gasps for air while he clutched his stomach. He slowly cracked open his eyes to see his enemy standing right in front of him with his hands fixed in an axe-handle above his head.

'Oh, no.' Where his only thoughts before his adversary brought the axe-handle down on his back sending the newcomer crashing into the grassy ground.

He groaned in pain as he hit the ground, whoever this guy with the sword was he was clearly more powerful than he had let on earlier, that much was fairly obvious. His face was soon covered with a painful wince as he slowly picked himself up, his muscles painfully ached as he forced himself off of the grass covered earth.

He stared up in the sky for any sign of his enemy but couldn't find him anywhere, 'Where did you-'

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a strong surge of energy coming from right behind him. He turned around to see the familiar sight of a lavender-haired man with a black trench coat only a few yards from him. Completely surrounded by a white field of energy, there was also small grin on his face which made the human feel very uneasy.

"Looks like you can sense energy as well," Trunks spoke up while lowered his energy level "And it seems you have some pretty good combat skills to go along with that."

The human just blinked at the statement, he didn't exactly know how to feel at the compliment, if it was one anyway. He quickly got back into his combat stance, ignoring his aching muscles, not knowing what the man in the trench coat was going to do next. Much to his surprise the man didn't charge him for another attack. Instead he said a few words that only confused the exhausted warrior.

"I'm starting to see why you were chosen."

'Chosen?'

Trunks slowly approached the tired newcomer, stopping only a few feet in front of him. He quickly noticed that the warrior, in spite of the fact he was clearly exhausted and beaten, was still tense and ready to continue their scuffle.

'Appears he's still on edge.'

The demi-Saiyan raised a hand, which immediately got the attention of the grey-eyed fighter. "Don't worry" the time-patroller started off "I'm not going to attack you again."

The human looked into the demi-Saiyan's blue eyes scanning for any sign of a lie or a trick in them; but he couldn't find any. He reluctantly got out of his combat stance, still not feeling very trusting of his lavender-haired acquaintance.

And considering the fact that the two spent a few minutes beforehand fighting each other who could really blame him? Nonetheless, Trunks watched as the human slowly got his way out stance until he was standing still.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs to be exact."

The Saiyan hybrid extended his hand, intending to shake hands with the warrior Shenron chose for his wish. After waiting for a few seconds the Human slowly shook his hand but remained silent; making the blue-eyed Saiyan raise an eyebrow at him.

"Umm, I don't mean to rude but this is generally where you introduce yourself."

The warrior blinked in surprise "Oh, uh, sorry I'm…uhhhh".

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to remember anything about himself. Who was he? How did he get to this bizarre looking place? But the more he concentrated on those questions that were being presented in his mind, the more everything kept coming up blank; he couldn't remember anything.

"I don't remember anything about myself, actually."

Trunks raised his eyebrows, a little surprised at the statement. He didn't expect that the person Shenron summoned for his wish to preserve time would suffering from amnesia.

"You're sure about this?"

The newcomer nodded in response.

"Well, can you at least remember your name?"

The human deeply concentrated on the topic, his name, he had to remember that, right? But his mind felt like it was stranded in fog. All of his memories, if he had any, were too hazy and unclear for him to see. Yet, in his frustration at his inability to recall his name, he heard a soft voice, almost like a whisper, come from his mind saying only one word 'Kanan'.

He turned his face at Trunks "I think my name's 'Kanan'."

"You're sure? That's your name?"

"Well, not entirely, but it feels right."

"And you can't recall anything else?"

Kanan just shook his head at the question "Sorry, just the name, nothing else."

Trunks let out a sigh before he decided to pick up from their previous conversation "Well then, Kanan, I bet your probably wondering where you are, right?"

The grey-eyed human nodded his head, before the fight with Trunks had commenced, he had noticed how strange and different this place seemed to him, it felt almost…well… magical, so to say.

"This world that you're standing in is called the Toki-Toki World," the demi-saiyan began "This world is where the flow of time gathers."

Kanan gave trench-coated time patroller a look of disbelief at that statement, sure he didn't know anything about this 'Toki-Toki World' but the fact that he was standing in the world that time gathered in just seemed completely ridiculous.

"You must be joking."

"Trust me, I'm not one to joke around," Trunks responded "I know that this whole thing may sound crazy but I'm honestly telling you the truth."

The amnesiac warrior stared down at the grass, if this place was, as Trunks put it, 'Where the flow of time gathers.' Then that would explain that strange magical sensation he constantly felt. But this was not going to be an easy thing for him to accept.

"Okay, I'll play along," He said, while looking back at Trunks "If this place is really as important as you say it is, then how did I get here? Stumbling on it by accident sounds like a pretty poor reason."

"Good point, but you were actually chosen by Shenron to come here."

"Who's Shenron?" Kanan asked, he could recall that Trunks mentioned he was 'chosen' earlier but he didn't say who 'chose' him, per se.

Trunks took a moment to think everything over, explaining the dragonballs and Shenron to a person that had no notion of them, or himself for that matter, wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.

"Well, to begin, Shenron is a dragon, a magical dragon to be exact. He can only be summoned by gathering seven items known as 'dragonballs'." The demi-saiyan took a pause to make sure Kanan was following this. "And once Shenron has been summoned he will be able to grant the person who summoned him one wish."

The human fighter put much thought into everything that Trunks was telling him. From what he could gather this magical dragon, Shenron, was apparently summoned by someone.

'Most likely this 'Trunks' guy, considering the fact he's the only one here.' he thought to himself,

And Trunks had made a wish that caused Shenron to choose him for whatever the said wish was and that's how he ended up in Toki-Toki World.

"You said that Shenron 'chose' me?" the Saiyan hybrid nodded in acknowledgement "Well what exactly did he choose me for?"

"I summoned Shenron to help us with a problem that's affecting the natural flow of time."

Kanan raised his eyebrows slightly "A problem, eh?"

Trunks turned his attention towards the hourglass that was floating above the dragonball alter, Kanan followed in a similar fashion.

"This is all a little complicated, but something is tampering with time itself. Creating anomalies in history that are having drastic effects on how time is supposed to be." He turned to face the warrior that was summoned for his wish. "If we can't do anything to stop history from changing then reality as we know it, everything will vanish from existence." The lavender-haired Saiyan gritted his teeth and clutched his fists in frustration at the whole damn thing.

Kanan watched Trunks visibly display his anger and frustration towards the situation. If everything he said was true then it appeared that he was chosen in order to help defend the natural flow of time from these anomalies.

But that did raise a question in his mind…..

"Trunks, can't you do anything about these anomalies? I mean you appear to be stronger than me."

The Saiyan-hybrid just shook his head "I wish I could, but I can't. See, the only way to fix these anomalies is by directly intervening in the era when they occur." He took a deep breath "That's something I've already done, years ago. And if I go back in that era of time again there's a strong chance that I'll be creating a paradox, which could have an even worse effect on time."

The grey-eyed human closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, the more and more things went on the more and more things began to make less sense. But still, if even half of the things that Trunks had told him were true then all of reality would suffer from terrible consequences if he didn't do anything.

"Well, you've convinced me, Trunks; I'll help you out."

Trunks' mood seemed to brighten slightly as he said that. "You will?"

Kanan gave him an affirming nod.

"Alright then, Kanan, you can consider yourself a member of the Time Patrol."

Feeling a little uneasy about what Trunks said to him, Kanan rubbed the back of his head on instinct "Uhh. Thanks."

"This way then." Trunks then motioned for the newly appointed time patroller to follow him.

The two casually walked on the grassy terrain, which still bore the fresh dirt scars of their battle, passing the dragonball altar and the giant hourglass that was above it. And towards what appeared to be some sort of stone gateway.

As the duo got closer to the gate, Kanan took an immediate notice of the gateway's core. It was a large wall of pulsing blue energy, which let out a barely audible hum.

"This is what we call a transport portal." Trunks said while stopping only a few feet from the actual portal. "These portals allow us to get to the other parts of Toki-Toki World, this one in particular will lead you to the Time-Nest."

"Time Nest?"

Trunks shook his head at the question "I'll explain it to you once we get there."

"Whatever you say." Kanan then approached the transport portal and stared blankly at the wall of blue energy in front of him. "So, I just walk through this and it'll lead me to your 'Time Nest'?"

"mhm." The demi-Saiyan hummed.

The human took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slowly walked into the blue wall, feeling a chill run up his spine and his hairs stand up as his skin made contact with the blue energy.

It took less than a second for the fighter to step through the portal, when he got to the other side he stumbled around, trying to pick himself up. He felt like that little journey through the portal had literally zapped out all of the energy from his body, he was not going to get used to those things.

As he finally got on his feet again Trunks stepped out of the portal with absolutely no after-effects of the travel affecting him whatsoever.

The demi-saiyan turned his eyes to his tag-along "You okay?" Trunks recalled his first few times stepping through a transport portal, needless to say it wasn't a pleasant experience, but he eventually got used to it.

"Nothing I can't walk away from."

"You'll get used to it"

"Yeah, I hope so." Kanan mumbled to himself.

The amnesiac human then began to take notice for the place that Trunks had called the 'Time-nest'. And in comparison to the other place he was at this one even looked more bizarre.

The sky seemed to be differing shades of green that got brighter the more he looked up at the sky and everything in this area looked like it was kept in some kind cage. As he looked around some more he saw two buildings a few yards away from him.

The building that was closest was a small, spherical, white building giving the warrior the idea that it was a home with how small it looked; and how the yard looked pretty messy, also giving Kanan the impression that the house owner was somewhat untidy. While the other building looked much more rigid in comparison but still had the same white color on its walls. The second building also had a massive tree planted at the top of it that gave it a nature-like feeling.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting this."

Trunks let out a slight chuckle "Like I said before 'You'll get used to it'." He continued to walk forward. "Come on, we should get going to the Time Vault."

"Alright then, lead the way."

The two eventually arrived in front of the building with the tree, as they stepped inside Kanan instantly became instantly mesmerized by what he saw.

As he looked around he felt like he was inside of a dome with the walls on the bottom half painted a white color having multiple pedestals space evenly on each part of the wall, with a large table in the center of the room that has multiple chairs surrounding it. The walls on the top part of the dome were much darker in color and had clusters of holes going through the stone some of them filled with, what Kanan could guess, scrolls of some kind. As his eyes kept going up he could clearly see the massive roots from the tree that grew on top of the building.

As the mesmerized human began looking over every detail of the Time Vault, Trunks slowly approached a nearby pedestal that had a scroll laid down it. Kanan turned his attention to the demi-saiyan has heard him roll up the scroll and face him.

"This… is the Scroll of Eternity." Trunks said while holding out said scroll "All of time…All of history. Everything… is all listed here."

Trunks walked up to his companion "But...here, just take a look." He carefully laid the scroll on the table and unraveled it.

As the two looked at the magical paper it began showing them a projection.

* * *

 _ **-Age 761-**_

The projection showed the area of planet with green grass and a sky blue sky like, with what appeared to be three men standing still.

As Kanan got a better look at the people in the projection he saw a man wearing tattered purple clothing with two fingers on his forehead; the other two were standing still, one of them wore some kind of armor and had ridiculously long hair, while the other, who was keeping the person in armor still in nelson arm-lock, had strange spiky hair and was wearing a severely torn orange shirt with shredded orange pants.

Strangely enough the man with the purple clothing didn't look, well…normal. His skin was green in color with patches of pink on his biceps as well as having long pointy ears and two antenna sprouting from his head.

When began to Kanan focus more on the green man he heard him give a loud shout before pointing his fingers at the two fighters.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

A beam of yellow energy, surrounded by a purple-pink spiral, shot out of his middle and index fingers; pointed directly at the two warriors that were still standing.

As the attack got closer and closer the man with the long hair viciously tried to escape the arm-lock before he gave off a sinister smirk and quickly lifted the spiky-haired person's arms off his shoulders and jumped out of the way of the attack.

The man in orange only blinked in confusion "What…?!" before the attack quickly struck him; making a massive hole in his chest.

The long haired man quickly looked back at his would-be killer and fired off a massive energy blast that exploded as it came into contact with its target leaving no trace of him other than smoke and burnt earth. He slowly let of a relived sign before he gave off a dark, maniacal laugh. Kanan's eyes widened slightly when he saw dark purple energy pulsate off of his body and his eyes flash a bright red color.

* * *

The magical paper on the scroll began to radiate the dark purple energy that covered the body of the long-haired warrior. Trunks quickly grabbed the scroll and rolled it up.

Kanan's head felt like it was suffering from a minor headache when his eyes looked away from the magical paper; he rubbed his temples to try and ease the discomfort he was feeling.

Trunks looked back at the warrior chosen "You okay?"

Kanan put his hand away and blinked a few times before he gave his response "It's nothing I can't get over." He turned to face the lavender haired saiyan hybrid "What was that?"

"That was history being changed completely."

Kanan raised his eyebrows "Well, what was supposed to happen?"

"If history wasn't altered like this... then Piccolo was supposed to kill both Goku and Raditz with his attack, not just Goku alone."

"So the guy with the long hair is named Raditz, hmm, strange name."

"It's a Saiyan name."

"Saiyan?"

"I'll tell you all about it to you later, for now let's just focus on the matter at hand." Trunks quickly looked at the Scroll of Eternity which was still radiating dark purple magic "In order to fix history, you'll have go back in time and make sure that Piccolo will kill both Goku and Raditz as history is supposed to be."

He handed the scroll to the grey-eyed human who carefully grabbed it and quickly inspected it "So, how's this supposed to work?"

"You need to concentrate on the point in time that was shown to us, once you're able to do that the scroll will take you to that specific era of time."

"And how do I get back?"

"Once you've finished restoring time to the way it is, just concentrate on this era and you'll be sent back to the Toki-Toki world."

"So...the second verse is the same as the first, huh?"

"Exactly." Kanan placed the scroll in both of his hands as Trunks continued. "Remember, all of reality is at stake here you must make sure that history will play out like it's meant to be; it can't be changed."

The human took a deep sigh through his nose "Alright." He took a quick glance at the scroll, and gripped it tighter when he felt how sinister and dark the rolled up paper felt in his hands.

'Here goes nothing.'

Kanan closed his eyes as his mind concentrated on the scene in time that was shown to him. A flash of light slowly erupted from the scroll, covering its possessor and, in an instant, teleported him 89 ages back into the past.

* * *

 **Thus the story of Xenoverse finally kicks-off.**

 **Author's notes: Like I said before this took me forever to get going, I just hope that all of you liked it, if you didn't like something please let me know and I'll try to answer in the next A/N segment. Or correct it as the story goes further on.**

 **Oh, one more thing, I did look over the prologue before typing this up and I saw some typos and errors in the text, so after the 4th chapter I'll do my best to fix those up (same with any in this or the next chapter as well.)**

 **Finally, have a good time and see you in the next chapter (which should be uploaded a little faster than this one).**


	3. Chapter 2: The Saiyan Invader: Raditz

**Oh. My. God. the word count...it's...it's...it's over NINE THOUSAND! (Proceeds to smash computer)**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter to the story of Xenoverse.**

 **Oh, before I forget, I owe an apology to InsaneDrain. I'm terribly sorry that I misspelled your username in the previous chapter, I promise that I'll fix that up after the 4th chapter is up and running. Once again I am terribly sorry.**

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Xenoverse; they all belong to their rightful owners/companies**

 **On another side note: I do own all my Original Characters (OC's)**

* * *

 _ **-Age 761-**_

Loud shock waves of energy shook the once peaceful blue skies of the planet known as Earth, many people would've simply dismissed this event as a warning of an upcoming storm; but it was much, much more than a simple thunderstorm. The intensity of the shock waves grew faster and louder until a man clad in a ruined orange gi fell out of the sky, his eyes wide in pain as he crashed into the light green surface of the earth creating a massive cloud of smoke upon impact. Before the dust began to settle the man in orange launched himself out of it, letting out a fierce yell as he charged his long haired, armor wearing, and tailed adversary that stood confidently a few yards away.

"This is your LAST CHANCE…" the long-haired warrior known as the Saiyan warrior Raditz shouted out to his younger brother, hoping that perhaps his distant family member will see reason before he does something that he'll deeply regret later on.

But his younger brother, known to the earthlings as the martial arts warrior 'Son Goku' and to his brother by his actual name 'Kakarot', kept on charging at his elder brother with his rival, the Demon King 'Piccolo', at his side. Both of the warriors from the planet Earth had always fought for their own personal reasons which, more than often than not, led to them fighting each other, but for now they would place their rivalry aside and focus on the powerful threat to earth; that came in the form of Raditz.

The two began once again attacking the Saiyan warrior throwing a multitude punches and kicks at the long-haired warrior. But their attacks proved to be useless as Raditz calmly walked back and began blocking each of their attacks with minimal effort.

"Come on," the saiyan shouted out "join your family, Kakarot."

Raditz grinned sinisterly before phasing out of sight of both fighters, causing both of them to stand and quickly look around for the long-haired Saiyan. Before they knew it their enemy phased right behind them and smashed his elbows into the backs of their heads, making them both sail painfully through the air.

Raditz smiled in a sadistic glee, before he blasted his younger brother with a blast of energy causing the earth-raised Saiyan to fall on the ground once it impacted on him. The elder of the two brothers took a quick initiative and stomped his armored boot down hard on Goku's stomach making him gasp painfully for air.

"Look," Raditz spoke up to his squirming little brother "I'll do you a favor, Kakarot, and spare you. All you have to do exterminate every life on this pathetic mudball of a planet and you can live."

Goku put his hands on Raditz's boot and desperately tried to lift it off of his stomach, "Just shut up! There's nothing that will ever make me join you!"

Raditz merely scoffed at his brother's response, this planet had clearly changed him and not for the better. "Then, it appears that our little _playtime_ is over."

Before he could make another move Raditz's green scouter, fastened on his left eye, flashed some strange symbols; signaling a higher power level was nearby. The long haired Saiyan turned his head around to the source of the power his scouter picked up "What?"

As he looked over his eyes widened when he saw the angry face of his 4 year old nephew, Gohan, emerge from the crater his space pod had crashed in. The tailed child, clad in green and yellow clothes flipped in the air before settling on the ground menacingly staring down his evil uncle.

"Leave my Daddy…ALONE!" then, in an instance, a flash of bright blue energy surrounded his body and the boy quickly charged Raditz head on.

Raditz looked startled as the child approached, the boy's power level had skyrocketed immensely putting the Saiyan warrior in an unusual state of fear. But the long-haired warrior's eyes quickly flashed crimson and an evil smile formed itself on his face as the Saiyan's body became enveloped by a dark purple energy.

As Gohan's attack approached Raditz, the Saiyan quickly stepped to his right, making Gohan's powerful head-butt attack completely miss its target. The boy's energy quickly dissipated as his body became fatigued by the amount of energy he had used, rendering the boy unconscious, as he fell on the grassy ground.

Raditz quickly aimed his hand at exhausted child, his temper has easily been broken now that his miserable nephew had destroyed his only means of getting of this rock. "You Brat!"

Goku quickly came to his senses as the scene in front of him played out, he looked over to his older brother, fear and worry both present in his voice "Don't do it, STOP!"

Ignoring his little brother's pleas, Raditz fired his attack without the slightest hint of hesitation. The ball of energy sailed at the sleeping child and in a flash expelled immense power upon impact, causing the ground to shake violently in wake of the explosion.

Goku only stared in complete shock, his first and only son was gone in a mere second...he, he couldn't have saved him...his own child...Gohan.

As the attack's purple smoke cleared up there only remained a large patch of black, scorched earth. Raditz smiled sinisterly, even though he couldn't escape this space rock he could at least take some pride and comfort in delivering swift retribution to the one responsible for stranding him on this planet. His smile quickly melted off of his face as his scouter once again flashed, signaling another power level nearby.

"Hm?" The saiyan quickly turned around and saw the back side of a person, dressed in a green gi top and dark grey pants kneeling over something.

As the stranger slowly rose Raditz noticed that his wretched nephew was what the person was kneeling over. The warrior then turned to Raditz, glaring at the evil saiyan with his grey eyes before he began to walk up to him.

Raditz's left eye looked over his scouter to get a reading on the person's power, much to his surprise, the number came in at 1,100.

"Wh-What." The long haired saiyan stammered, while the power level wasn't as strong as his; it certainly was close. This newcomer was easily going to be a massive concern for him if he was willing to join forces with Kakarot and the green man.

Piccolo panted heavily as this stranger approached Raditz, the demon king had never seen anyone that even looked remotely like this person. "This a friend of yours Goku?" he asked while still keeping his attention fixed on the stranger.

Goku looked over to the new person, the earth raised saiyan had made many friends on the planet Earth; ever since he was a little boy. But for the life of him, he couldn't recall ever meeting or knowing someone who looked anything like him.

"No..."

Piccolo still kept his gaze fixed on the stranger as he stopped walking towards Raditz and stood only a few yards away from the duo as well, he had assumed that this person would've been some sort of acquaintance that Goku could have met before, some time in the past, but now that Goku stated he's never known this person. The Demon King didn't know how what the stranger's true motives for engaging in the fight were.

"But…" Goku said, catching Piccolo's attention as he slowly got his sore body off of the ground, releasing a slight chuckle as he did so "Hehe…I'm pretty sure that he's someone we can trust."

Kanan looked over to both Goku and Piccolo, if his memory had served right that's what Trunks had stated their names were, before dotting his grey eyes back to Raditz and back to the exhausted duo; repeating the process twice. Trying to get a message to the two of them that the three should work together against the Saiyan.

Both of the fighters nodded their heads in a silent agreement before all three got into their respective martial arts stances, and looking over at Raditz who simply smirked at the three before his eyes once again flashed crimson and his body began to pulsate a dark purple energy.

"So it's going to be three against one, eh? Very well… you three will all die at the hands of a true Saiyan Warrior!"

Raditz extended both of his arms to the three and in a brief instance shot out a massive beam of pink energy from each hand. Both Goku and Piccolo jumped out on opposite sides of their current location, allowing the two to avoid the attack but landing both of them hard on the ground.

Kanan quickly jumped up into the air, completely missing the energy attack directed to him. Raditz watched the new fighter and, after seeing both Piccolo and Goku struggle to get up, took to the sky. The human quickly noticed the long-haired Saiyan floating a few feet from him, the sinister energy still radiating off of his body.

"I must say," Raditz spoke up "I hadn't actually planned on a member of your race to provide any trouble to me…But even if you are stronger than those two weaklings down there, you're still no match for me!"

Kanan narrowed his eyebrows and grinned slightly at the statement "Well then, I guess we'll just have to put that claim to the test then, won't we?" And without wasting another second he powered up allowing blue energy to surround his body before he charged the long-haired Saiyan.

The time-patroller started the fight by throwing multiple punches and kicks at Raditz, who was putting a lot of effort in blocking and dodging each individual attack thrown at him. As the intensity of each attack grew, Kanan was able to land a solid hit kick to the Saiyan's left ribs, making a few of them crack quite loudly.

Raditz gasped in pain, clutching the hit area of his body. The human spun around in an attempt to do a reverse road-house kick and hit the right side of the Saiyan's exposed face. But Raditz swiftly ducked, avoiding the kick, and quickly retaliated with a very powerful punch to his opponent's abdomen.

"Plaagh!" The time patroller spat out in pain.

That hit was easily more painful than any of the hits that he had taken from Trunks during their fight back on Toki-Toki World. Kanan quickly doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain only to receive a strong punch to the face from the angered Raditz.

"That was a good hit but, like I said before, you're still not as strong as me!" Raditz lifted up both of his arms above his head and fixed his hands together in an Axe-Handle. The Saiyan warrior was ready to let his attack fall down on his target, until he suddenly felt the impact of a foot to the side of his head, sending him sailing in the air a few feet away from the human.

Raditz's eyes scanned around for the perpetrator he quickly saw the familiar figure of the green man dressed in torn purple clothes.

Piccolo directed his focus at the Saiyan warrior, while keeping this new fighter in his peripheral vision; who was quickly getting back in a combat stance and brushing off the pain from the hits Raditz had made.

Raditz glared at the two, his nostrils beginning to flare up in a rage, "It doesn't matter how much trash comes up against me, it's still nothing but trash!"

Without saying another word he quickly phased out of sight. Both warriors blinked before looked around intensely for their adversary, but by the time they found him it would be too late.

Kanan quickly sensed the sinister energy of Raditz get around both him and Piccolo and quickly turned his head around behind him and saw the evil Saiyan glaring at the two of them, menacingly, with his hands extended out.

The time patroller turned his head over to Piccolo "Hey! Behind You!" But by then it was too late. Raditz fired off a massive beam of yellow energy from each hand that hit the human fighter head-on sending him crashing into the earth.

Piccolo was able to hear the warning beforehand and attempted to move out of the way before Raditz fired. Although the blast was able to miss his body, the same could not be said about his left arm, which was completely disintegrated from the power of the blast.

The Demon King let out a painful and agonizing yell, while Raditz smiled twistedly at his handiwork.

"Ha-Ah-Ha, looks like the green man over here has been disar-" The saiyan's green scouter soon beeped into life, ruining Raditz's terrible sense of humor, showing a high power level nearby: 1,000.

"Where…" the long haired Saiyan asked himself before he saw his younger brother below him with a ball of light blue energy forming in his hands, placed by his hip. Raditz stared at Kakarot with a hint of surprise in his eyes "Kakar-" he was promptly interrupted by Goku firing his attack in his direction

"HAAAA!" the earth raised saiyan shouted loudly shouted, releasing his signature attack, the Kamehameha wave, at his twisted older brother. The blue beam of pure energy sailed at an incredible speed through the air directly hitting a still shocked Raditz and sending him flying through the blue skies of Earth.

Goku stared at the sky looking over the location his 'brother' once floated in. Exhausted and breathing hard, he lowered his hands as he felt Raditz's ki signature rapidly fade farther and farther away. The Saiyan quickly diverted his attention back to Piccolo and this new person, his eyes widened when he saw his rival slowly lower himself to the ground; clutching all that remained of his left arm and panting very rapidly.

"Oh man! Piccolo, are you OK?"

The Demon King shot Goku an angred look, "Do I look 'OK' to you?!"

"Umm… well, I... eh…heh-heh." Goku chuckled nervously, yeah, Piccolo was defiantly alright. Well, at least he was in spirit.

Goku then turned his attention over to the stranger, who was letting out a pained groan as he slowly picked himself out of the crater Raditz made with his attack, his clothes all torn and shredded from the blast. The Earth-raised Saiyan rushed over to him, offering him a hand to help pull himself up.

Kanan grunted a little as he pulled his head up at Goku and noticed that his hand was extended out, the human blinked at the gesture for a second before grabbing the hand; once he was back on his feet the time-patroller looked back at the saiyan in the ruined orange gi "Thanks."

"No problem!" the saiyan smiled back. "If anything I should be thanking you for helping us out back there. Piccolo and I were really struggling against that guy."

"Humph!" Both heads turned around to see a glaring Piccolo, still holding his wounded arm, "Don't be so damned naïve, Goku, neither of us know this guy. For all we know he could just be another enemy we have to face."

"But Piccolo," Goku said, coming to his new ally's defense "He helped us fight Raditz, he saved Gohan, he even warned you about Raditz's attack. Doesn't that make him on our side?"

Piccolo grumbled angrily at the statement, sure Goku made some good points, but that didn't in anyway mean the Demon King would trust this stranger. If human was even going to try pull something on him; he'd be more than ready for it.

Before another second could pass Piccolo's eyes widened and his head spun around looking away from the two. Goku and Kanan both looked the same way Piccolo was facing and quickly realized what the demon king was noticing; Raditz was coming back.

"That's not good." Kanan flatly said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Goku stated, still keeping his eyes focused, "From what I can sense he feels slightly weaker than he did before. But his power is still massive."

"Well, you're not wrong." The time-patroller commented, Raditz's energy signature might have felt slightly weaker but, at the same time, it felt far more darker and crueler than it had before, no doubt coming from that energy which was altering the flow of time.

"Shoot!" Goku exclaimed "What are we going to do?"

"I might have an idea." The two once again turned their heads around to Piccolo. "I've been developing a new technique, which I was hoping to use on you." He said while giving Goku a menacing glare "But I'll settle on using it against your older brother."

"Alright, me and uhh…" Goku looked back at the stranger "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"It's, eh, Kanan."

"Right," Goku beamed back to Piccolo "Me and Kanan will distract Raditz while you use your new technique on him."

"Hope you two fools are as durable as you are stupid, it's going take me some time to get my attack fully charged." The demon king said with a dark grin on his face.

"Oh…you don't have to worry about us, Piccolo, I'm sure that the two of us, together, can keep him distracted for long enough."

Piccolo let out a low snarl at Goku's last remark.

'Hopefully those two will just die when the attack is charged and ready to be used.'

Without wasting another second the green warrior placed two fingers from his only arm on his forehead, the muscles and veins on his body bulged as he began to intensely concentrate on building up energy for his attack.

Kanan and Goku then stared at the direction of Raditz's energy signature which was coming closer and closer with every second passing by. Both warriors got into their respectful combat stances as they felt Raditz's ki just a couple yards away. And, five seconds later, both fighter were staring at the eyes of the Saiyan warrior whose body was violently shaking in seething rage.

The long-haired Saiyan's armor was in ruins, with many of its pieces shattered or removed completely, due to Goku's attack. The scouter on his face appeared to have a massive crack going through the green glass. His body also looked like it had taken a turn for the worst; with multiple cuts, scratches, and grass stains littered all across him.

Raditz heaved very rapidly and angrily through his nose while glaring down at the two fighters. "So Kakarot, did honestly believe that blindsiding me like that would stop me?! A SAIYAN WARRIOR!"

Goku nervously winced at the last part, Raditz was clearly blistering in complete and utter fury against him.

"I guess it's time I show you, and your friend there, how we, Saiyans, properly deal with such weak cowardice!"

Raditz let out a yell as his power rose, eyes once again flashing crimson as dark purple energy flashed around him. He then pointed his vision of anger directly at Goku and Kanan before charging the two head on.

Both fighters were on their toes, barely dodging and blocking one of the many punches and kicks Raditz was flurrying at them at top speed. As Raditz applied a little more power to his attack he was able to land a successful blow on his weak brother, smashing him in the nose.

Goku staggered back and quickly received a vicious backhand sending him flying through the air and crashing on the grass.

Raditz then focused his attention on the other fighter who was still keeping up with his punches and kicks. As Raditz kept on barraging the human with one attack after another the human's defense finally tired out as the long haired Saiyan gave the human a strong kick to the center of his chest; making him skid roughly across the grassy terrain for a couple of yards.

The long haired Saiyan quickly directed his attention back to Goku, who was struggling to lift himself off the ground. Raditz then phased directly next to his brother and delivered a powerful kick to his brother's ribs making him cough up some blood as he rolled over on his back.

"Oh, don't tell me your giving up now, Kakarot…we're only getting STARTED!"

Raditz slammed his booted foot on his brother's already injured ribs, cracking a many of them, and breaking several more.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Goku screamed out in agony, even making the concentrating Piccolo twitch his eyes slightly.

"I offered you a chance to aid me brother!" Raditz shouted out "And all you did to me was spit in my face!"

The Saiyan once again lifted his boot and slammed it down even harder, getting rewarded with another pain-filled scream from his defeated brother. The elder of the two brothers then raised his hand at Goku, letting energy charge up in his palm.

"Say goodbye."

Raditz grinned as he allowed his attack to be released, only to howl in pain milliseconds later as he felt a powerful elbow smash into the side of his skull; making him completely miss the killing blow for his little sibling. The long-haired warrior turned his attention behind him to see the human fighter glaring at him with his elbow pointed directly at him.

"So you want to take the coward's place then? That's fine by me!"

Kanan hastily got back into his combat stance and quickly blocked another barrage of punches and kicks delivered by the angered saiyan. The human kept his focus on each attack that Raditz kept throwing at him in complete rage, until he finally saw his chance to counter attack as Raditz over-extended his right arm for a punch.

Kanan balled up his left hand into a fist and furiously delivered a solid hit to the Saiyan's stomach making Raditz gasp in pain and double over covering his injured abdomen. The time-patroller then balled his fists together in an axe-handle and spun around to his right smashing the axe handle into the long-haired warrior's skull with all the strength he could muster, making the Saiyan roll harshly on the ground.

Kanan looked back the injured Goku who cracked one eye open at the time-patroller "I'll hold him off for as long as I can, just get ready."

He didn't have time to evaluate if Goku understood what he meant by that message; hopefully he knew what he was trying to say. The human quickly powered up his body, covering it with blue energy once again, and swiftly pursued the invading Saiyan.

The long-haired warrior barely had time to react as the human charged him, smashing his knee right into the center Raditz's forehead. The Saiyan yelped in pain as he stumbled on his feet, covering his face with his hand. Raditz let out a growl as he lowering his hands, revealing a big red mark on his head, and angrily glanced at the human fighter, before quickly throwing a powerful punch of his own at him.

Kanan saw the fist hurling at him and raised his right forearm to intercept the punch and quickly punched Raditz in the face with his free hand before slacking him in the jaw with his right. Making the saiyan lean on his back foot.

Quickly taking the initiative, the human swiftly attacked the dazed saiyan with a somersault, striking his heels severely hard against the top of his opponent's skull. Making Raditz's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets from the intensity of the attack.

Kanan panted hard as he picked himself up, he was fighting at full steam but he couldn't keep this up forever, his body was still sore from his fight with Trunks. The human looked over to Piccolo who was letting out a low, continuous, yell as he kept on charging his attack. His power was impressive, Kanan would give him that, but it felt like it was still incomplete.

His eyes shifted back to Raditz who was furiously rubbing his injured head. But his eyes also caught Goku, who was still clutching his ribs and had one eye cracked open, turning to Piccolo then back to the human. Nodding his head to Kanan; who was still breathing hard.

'Alright, it looks like he knows what to do.'

His attention then went back to Raditz who was slightly crouched over, but glaring at the fighter. He swiftly raised his hand at his enemy, intending on blasting him to kingdom come. But the time-patroller spun around once again kicking Raditz's extended hand away from him; making his blast destroy a nearby mountain. And counter-attacked with an energy blast of his own, raising his left hand and firing off a blast of yellow ki at the saiyan.

Raditz skidded across the dirt, making a trench line of dirt out where he went before he finally stopped.

"You Bastard!" he roared out to his opponent, while getting back on his feet "You'll be begging for death when I get my hands on you." But the long-haired warrior didn't have time to react when his injured brother came from behind him and locked him in a full-nelson.

"What are you doing?!" Raditz questioned frantically, while desperately trying to break out of his brother's grab. Goku quickly shut his eyes in pain as he felt his body slowly become weaker the longer he held on to Raditz.

"Piccolo! Now! DO IT!" The Earth-raised Saiyan shouted out to his ally.

The demon king slowly removed his fingers from his forehead, both his pointer and index finger sparking with and aura of yellow energy. He then spun the upper part of his body around before he shouted the name of the attack "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

His upper body quickly whipped out pointing his good arm at the two brothers, while firing his attack at the both of them.

Raditz's eyes widened in fear and his struggle to free himself from his brother intensified as he tried his best to escape his demise. Unfortunately, for him, it would be too late to do anything. The beam of yellow and pink energy struck the long-haired saiyan right in the center of his chest.

Raditz immediately yelled in pain as the beam swiftly drilled its way through his torso and into the body of his younger brother before making its way through him as well. Goku promptly released his mortally wounded brother, once the attack had burnt its way through both of them, letting out a relieved laugh as he fell on his back; slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Raditz let out a loud curse in the air as his useless body plopped roughly on the ground, making the dying Saiyan forcefully shut his eyes in pain.

Kanan watched the scene displayed in front of him played out; exactly how Trunks had said it would. His attention then went back to Piccolo who slowly walked up to the mortally wounded Raditz. The human fighter recalled that Trunks said that once he had finished his mission in the past all he would need to do to get back to Toki-Toki world was to concentrate on that era.

'Well, now seems like a good a time as any to get out of here.'

Kanan closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the Toki-Toki world, mainly the time nest that Trunks had shown him beforehand, and, in a brief instant, light once again surrounded him as he vanished into the future Era.

Piccolo looked over the defeated corpse of Raditz, feeling a sense of satisfaction at being the one who dealt the killing blow to the menace. As he inspected the wounded warrior the demon king quickly remembered that there was another fighter he had forgotten about. He turned his body around and inspected the area behind him, not finding any trace of the fighter at all.

"What the?" Piccolo pondered, how was this new person able to disappear with leaving the slightest hint of where he went or was? The Demon King's thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud sound of Raditz hacking up a small pool of crimson from his mouth. Piccolo grinned at the sight, once again forgetting about the stranger.

"I guess that'll show you what happens when you cross me, Saiyan."

Raditz glared at the proud demon, who had a slight grin on his face, with and angered look. "Don't think that you've won yet, you still… argh argh argh… killed Kakarot with that attack."

"That's no concern of mine, I've always wanted to kill that idiot." Piccolo's grin widened as he decided to rub a little more salt on Raditz's misery. "Besides we can always bring him back to life."

The Saiyan's eyes opened in a horrifying surprise "H-how?!"

"Through the dragonballs, they can grant any wish a person can desire, including bringing the dead back to life."

Piccolo's grin vanished from his face as Raditz began to chuckle and weakly laugh at the statement until he violently coughed up some more blood. "Well, that's a…argh…relief.

The demon king narrowed his eyes at the statement "What do mean? Explain, now!"

"Fine," the saiyan grinned back "I'll…argh…humor you. Two more Saiyans have…argh argh… been overhearing every word I've been said since I got on this…argh argh argh…hellhole."

Piccolo sweated at the statement, his own overconfidence has led to two more of these Saiyans to come to the planet. Seeking vengeance for their fallen comrade and the mystical power the dragonballs as well.

"When will they arrive? Damn you, answer me!"

Raditz's grin turned into a smirk, he'll take some pleasure in the sight of killer begging at him before he died. "They'll arrive one year from now, and both of them are much…argh… much stronger than me. So don't…argh argh agrh… count on your friend to bail you out again."

Piccolo's eyes widened at the grim news.

"See you in hell…argh argh argh… when they arrive." And with those last words, one of the few remaining Saiyans died on the planet Earth.

Piccolo stared at the body for some time, planning on what was the next step to do. He would have to train to face the invaders, he knew that, but what else can be done to stop the Saiyans?

His answer, ironically enough, came in the shape of a strange vehicle that landed nearby. The demon king quickly sensed the energy signatures of Goku's pathetic friends and came to solution to his problem, one that he did not like in the least. In order to beat the saiyan he would have to work with Goku and his friends.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Whoo boy, this was a long one to write, but I had fun in doing it; so I guess that's all that matters then.**

 **Power levels: Before we actually get into the numbers I'd like to say that the power levels I'm posting are a mix of mine and the actual canon, that being said, let's get into it. (Still working on the formatting.)**

 **Raditz: 1,200 (Base)/1,350 (Dark Magic)/ 1,000 (Injured-Dark Magic)**

 **Goku: 850 (Base)/1,000 (Kamehameha)**

 **Piccolo: 800 (Base)/1,500 (Special Beam Cannon)**

 **Gohan: 1,300 (Attacking Raditz)/ 1 (Knocked Out)**

 **Kanan: 1,100 (Base)/ 950 (Exhausted)**

 **Well, that's that, Oh, one more thing I do know that Piccolo is a Namekian I just didn't refer to him as one here because I believe that Raditz hadn't recognized him as one in the actual show. (Haven't seen the anime in a while so please forgive if there are any inconsistencies there.)**

 **And finally I like to say that one of the changes that I'm doing here that separates this story from the game is that in the fanfic adaptation I'm trying to be more faithful to the events of DBZ than the game was. What does this mean? You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Until then this is the AnimeAverageJoe wishing you a good day.**


	4. Chapter 3: Training and Waiting Part 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back!**

 **With** **Spring Break being here, at least for a few more days, I had plenty of free time on my hands to upload the third chapter to Xenoverse.**

 **Now before you read this chapter, I'd just like to say that this chapter is a little...bumpy, for lack of better word. Not a whole lot happens in this chapter in terms of action, mostly dialogue.** **Oh and another point I'd like to make is that this chapter is mainly exposition, this is in large part due to my OC, sorry if you don't like it.**

 **And lastly I'd just like to give a shout out to all the people who faved and reviewed the previous chapter. It was a very heartwarming experience for me to hear back the nice things, or improvements, that you all said. You guys rock! All of t** **hat being said let's continue onto the story.**

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Xenoverse; they all belong to their rightful owners/companies**

 **On Another Side Note: I do own all my Original Characters (OC's)**

* * *

 _ **-Age 850-**_

Trunks remained alone in the Time Vault, keeping his eyes focused on the Scroll of Eternity, watching the projection that was being shown to him on the paper. The assistant to the Supreme Kai of Time was sure that Kanan could hold his own against Raditz, but there were a few times were it appeared that Raditz held the advantage. Fortunately, this didn't last very long as the warrior that Shenron summoned was able to counter attack his offensive and send the long-haired saiyan strait into Goku. Who held on to his elder brother long enough for Piccolo to hit the pair of brothers with his attack the 'Special Beam Cannon'.

'Just like history was supposed to be.' Trunks thought to himself as he watched the battle between the fighters come to an abrupt end.

The dark purple magic around the scroll began to fade away as Raditz slowly died on the ground, sharing some hate filled remarks with his killer: Piccolo. Trunks immediately took a notice to the aura disappearing and came to the conclusion that Kanan was able to stop the anomalies from occurring and correct the time-line, well at least in this era of history.

The Saiyan hybrid carefully rolled up the scroll, "Looks like that's one moment in history that won't be suffering from the effects of these anomalies." He muttered to himself.

But how many more specific points in time that were being affected by this strange occurrence remained unknown. The demi-saiyan still had no idea what was causing any of these changes to occur in the first place. But Trunks had a feeling once he was able to get to the root of the problem then all of these alterations in history wouldn't last very long.

'But that's for another time…right now.' Trunks thought while examining the scroll of eternity in his hand 'This needs to get to the Supreme Kai of Time; there were no side effects from what I could tell… so all she has to do then is put it in a scroll and it'll all... be... done.'

The scroll then began to glow a light blue color, making Trunks turned his head over to his right and notice a flash of light appearing within the vault. The demi-saiyan watched as the light took the shape of a humanoid form before it disappeared, having the rookie Time-Patroller, Kanan, in its place. His grey eyes blinking a few times as they adapted to his surroundings.

"Great, you're back." Trunks stated as the human fighter looked over to him "You did a good job out there, you held your own pretty well against Raditz."

Kanan let out a slight smile at the compliment "Well, I aim to please…even if I do get a little banged up along the way."

The human looked down at himself, his gi was practically gone only part of it still remained, crossing the upper part of his torso on a diagonal angle. His martial arts boots looked pretty torn up as well, having many deep stains of dirt on them in addition to that; thankfully his dark-colored baggy pants didn't appear to be damaged. Yet, the fighter's body was in fairly bad shape with multiple cuts and bruises littering the exposed patches of skin.

Trunks quickly took notice at the condition that the human fighter was in. "It's not too bad…I've got something that should be able to take care of those cuts and wounds on you."

The saiyan hybrid then placed the Scroll of Eternity back onto the table before motioning for Kanan to follow him. The two time-patrollers walked out of the Time Vault, both of them shielding their eyes from the intense light of the blinding sun in the green sky.

"Yeesh," Kanan commented as he lowered his hands from his eyes "Someone could end up blind from that."

"You're preaching to the choir on that one." Trunks stated as he walked towards the building that had a lawn littered with strange machines of some type. Kanan swiftly caught up with him and stopped when they were both in front of the white dome shaped building.

Trunks turned around to face the human warrior, "I'm going to ask you to wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kanan nodded his head as Trunks went inside of the house, leaving the warrior chosen by Shenron on his lonesome outside. In an attempt to try and kill some time as he waited for Trunks to return form the building, the human began to observe his surroundings; like he did beforehand when he had first arrived to this strange world.

Ignoring the obvious sights that he saw initially such as the weird cage bars above his head, or the colorization of a green sky. Kanan did notice a nearby pool of crystal clear water that he did not initially see when he first arrived in the 'Time Nest' as Trunks referred to it, if his memory was right.

'My memory.' He thought to himself as he stared down, frustrated, at the ground.

It didn't matter how hard he tried to recall anything about himself before he arrived to the Toki-Toki world; everything, save for his name, just came up blank. Needless to say, it was infuriating. He had absolutely no knowledge of who or what he was, the only thing that he seemed to remember was how to fight; thanks to his instincts and his muscle memory. Perhaps he was a fighter of some kind? He couldn't come up with a proper answer to that question. All he did know is that he was summoned by a dragon named Shenron to defend time from whatever was creating all of these anomalies.

'Maybe that's how I lost my memory…It could've had something to do with Shenron choosing me.' His thoughts his identity, though, were soon put to a rest as Trunks came out of the house, carrying something in both of his hands; catching Kanan's attention.

When Trunks finally got in front of the amnesiac human he extended his arms out offering what appeared to be new clothes to Kanan.

"Here, these are for you."

The rookie time-patroller inspected the clothes that were given to him. It appeared to be some kind of red clothing on the bottom of the stack, with a black cloth on top of it. Then on the very top of the stack of folded fabric appeared to be two blue boots and a small green bean shaped object in-between the two boots.

"Look this really nice of you and all," Kanan spoke up as he looked back at Trunks "But, uh, how are these clothes going to heal me?"

"That's what the bean is for."

Kanan looked down at the stack of clothes again and balanced them in his right hand as his left grabbed the small bean.

"You mean this?" he said holding up the bean for Trunks to examine.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement, "Hmh, that's a senzu bean. Once you eat it, the bean will be able to heal all your wounds and restore you back to 100%." Kanan looked back down at the, apparently, magical bean in his hand.

"Huh."

The human slowly brought up the bean to his mouth and reluctantly ate it; the flavor of the bean was very similar to that of a very bitter herb. Kanan bit down on it, chewing at the crushed bean until he swallowed it. At first nothing happened, the human fighter didn't feel any different than he did before he took the bean; then, something strange happened to him. He felt a massive surge of energy well up in his body, his tired muscles felt as if they had been properly rested and ready to do anything. Both his mind and body felt entirely refreshed, like he had just woke up from a very deep sleep. Kanan felt stronger than he ever did before, man did those beans do the trick!

"Looks like you weren't kidding about that bean."

Trunks grinned a little at the remark, "Yeah, well just remember not to eat too many of them…you won't like the results of that."

"Noted."

Kanan turned his attention back to the stack of clothes that was balanced in his right hand, the human placed them down on the ground and started removing the articles of clothing. Removing the pair of blue boots that was on the top of the pile.

"Hey, Trunks." Kanan asked as he sat down removing his ruined martial arts boots.

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as how I'm not…" He let out a small grunt as removed his second boot. "Being sent back in time to fix these anomalies, feel up for a little game of twenty questions?"

Trunks folded his arms over his chest, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Kanan grabbed the right boot and put his exposed foot in the covering. "Well… to start out, I recall you mentioning that Raditz guy as being a Saiya-something."

"A Saiyan," Trunks corrected "That's what I called Raditz."

"Saiyan, right…" The human responded as he pulled down the left boot on his other foot. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Trunks let out a slight sign through his nose, preparing himself to give the time-patroller the explanation on the Saiyan race. "The Saiyans are a warrior race... they came from a world in outer space called planet Vegeta, or Vegeta for short."

"Vegeta…" Kanan repeated as he got back on his feet; breaking in the blue boots on his feet.

"That's also the name for, most, members of the Sayian Royalty."

Kanan stopped breaking in his new boots once he realized they were a perfect fit and faced the senior time-patroller, "You mean like king 'Vegeta' or prince 'Vegeta'?"

"Mhm." Trunks hummed, agreeing with Kanan's statements.

The human fighter then turned his attention back to the stack of clothes and grabbed and article of black clothing.

"So… what makes a Saiyan so special then?" Kanan asked while examining the black cloth, which turned out to be a sleeveless black tank top.

"Well Saiyans, as you've probably figured out by now, are naturally stronger than most of your usual opponents."

"You've got that right." Kanan interjected as he removed what was left of his gi and placed the black tank top over his head.

"In addition to that," Trunks continued "they get stronger every time they suffer a serious or fatal injury multiplying their strength once they recover from back to full health. In short… the more deadly the attack, the stronger a Saiyan becomes. Assuming they survive of course. "

"That's unique." Kanan commented as he once again turned his attention back the stack of clothes, all that remained was a folded red piece of cloth. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that Raditz guy didn't have anything to the effect those beans on him when we fought."

"I suppose so." Trunks remarked calmly.

Kanan held out the last piece of clothing that Trunks gave him. It was a red jacket, a tracksuit jacket to be more specific; with two details in the shape of 'V's on the upper torso portion of the jacket. Having the colors of blue for the top one and white for the lower of the two as well as a zipper running vertically down the middle of the jacket.

"Here's another one for you," The human said while he unzipped the jacket and began to put it on "Is there any chance I'm a Saiyan? I really can't remember anything about myself… and you seem to know a fair amount about them."

"Sorry to say this… but I doubt it." Trunks replied "A Saiyan would have a lot of key characteristics that make them easily stand out from other races. And, unfortunately, you don't possess many of them…which leads me to believe that you're just human."

"Ah, well that kinda stinks." Kanan concluded as he zipped up the zipper for his jacket. "But… beggars can't be choosers, I suppose." He zipped up the jacket to the collar, before inspecting himself. The clothes were a perfect, they fit him like a glove. "Thanks for the clothes by the way."

"No problem." Trunks replied. Those clothes were originally given to him by his mother before he left for Toki-Toki World. Unfortunately for her, the Supreme Kai of Time had given him his current outfit as his uniform; so he never got around to wearing them. Personally, he was glad to give them away, they were taking up too much space in his living area.

"Alright then…"the freshly dressed human stated "I've just got one last question for our 'little game'."

"Okay…shoot"

"What happened to that Goku guy after he got killed by Piccolo?" Kanan asked, even though he knew that Goku was supposed to die according to Trunks. The amnesiac human held some respect for the earth raised saiyan; due his noble effort to prevent Raditz from killing his son.

"Oh!" Trunks exclaimed, a little perplexed by the question, "You don't have to worry about Goku. He'll eventually get resurrected by the Dragonballs."

"Well, that's good." Kanan stated "So, where are we off to now?"

Trunks turned his head towards the Time-Vault, knowing that the two of them would inevitably have to wait before the next major change was made in history.

'Until then…' He thought to himself as he looked back to Kanan. 'He'll have to undergo some training to improve his strength. It's the only way he'll be able to survive and fix the next anomaly that heads out way.'

But that left the question of where the rookie time-patroller would train. He couldn't train in the Time-Nest for obvious reasons. The Plaza of Time was also off-limits for any kind of training as well; the same went for the Industrial District. That only left the Time Machine Station… perfect.

"We'll head to the Time Machine Station." Trunks stated "It's not that far of a walk from here."

Kanan nodded his head "Go ahead, lead on."

The two swiftly walked away from the Time-Vault and to the transport portal. Trunks briskly walked through the blue energy followed, reluctantly, by Kanan who still felt like his body had practically lost all of its energy as he quickly wound up on the other side of the portal.

'Gah…I'm never get used those damn things.' He thought as he arrived back at the place where he had first been at in Toki-Toki world.

The garden appeared to be cleaned up quite nicely since the little skirmish that Trunks had with Kanan, no doubt in large part to those little machines that were tending with the turf near the Alter and trimming the little bushes nearby.

The human fighter, though, put these thoughts behind him as he saw Trunks motioning for him to keep on following him. As Kanan once again caught up to the lavender-haired Saiyan, the two came upon another transport portal which Trunks walked through with no hesitation, like beforehand.

Kanan watched, dumbfounded, as the demi-saiyan walked into the blue energy "I should really ask him how he deals with going through these portals."

With a shrug of the shoulders and a deep breath the warrior stepped through the gate, still feeling absolutely exhausted and drained when he got to the other side of the portal.

The human put effects of the transport portal behind him as his eyes quickly became set upon the area Trunks had called the 'Time Machine Station'. And, out of all the areas that the human time-patroller had seen during his brief time in the Toki-Toki world this one was easily the most diverse out of all of them thus far.

The sky in this area was a nice natural blue color with clouds populating its vast openness, like the garden they visited beforehand. There also wasn't any grass as far as he could see, instead there were light grey colored tiles on the floor with a dark orange pathway had some palm trees going along the path.

Trunks was on the orange path, only a few feet in front of Kanan, who looked at the fighter as he slowly walked on the orange pathway. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He said aloud.

The human nodded at the remark as he once again followed Trunks, noting all the strangely shaped buildings and sights as they continued down the pathway.

As they kept on walking Kanan's eyes became fixed on some individuals directly across from them. One of them had green skin, pointed ears, and antenna like Piccolo except for the fact that this green man wore armor very similar to Raditz. The person next to him looked like a female human; having short brown hair and wearing a purple and yellow color gi.

Both of them waved over to Trunks, who returned the wave, and to Kanan, who returned it a little sheepishly. The strange duo then turned around walking on their own path, heading to another transportation portal.

'Wonder who they were? Perhaps, I'll see them later on…'

Kanan thought as he continued to follow Trunks, who walked in front of a building that was in the literal shape of sphere, having four legs on it to keep it's balance on the tiled floor, with bolded words 'CAPSULE CORP.' printed on the top of the sphere.

"Here we are." Trunks chimed, as he walked into the oddly shaped building with Kanan following closely from behind.

The room inside of the sphere had white metallic walls with a row of windows circling around the interior, as well as exterior, horizontally and the floor of the room was tiled with a sharp red color. As Kanan observed the room even further his eyes quickly became set on something in the center of the room. It appeared to be a long column of technology that seemed to sprout out of the floor and rise high into the roof of the sphere. Trunks kept on moving towards the standing piece of technology while Kanan walked on the red tiled floor still observing the new room.

The human let out a whistle, which echoed in the empty room, as he kept walking around "Interesting place you have here… nice and spacious."

Trunks, who was busy pressing a couple buttons at the control console, gave a second before he responded. "Glad you like it. My mother designed it for me to help with my training."

"She must be quite the woman then."

Trunks let out a chuckle at the comment "Oh, you don't even know the half of it. But I'm sure that you'll know what she's capable of accomplishing sooner or later."

"Right." Kanan said calmly as he kept on observing the room with a little bit of curiosity. Trunks stated that this room was made for training, but it was basically empty with nothing in it other than that center console. "So what kind of training do you do here exactly?"

"Well," Trunks said as he finished his work over at the console "This room is made so that an artificial gravity wave will be produced in order to increase the strength of whoever decides to train here."

Kanan stared blankly at Trunks who had a bit of a nervous look on his face, understanding that the human didn't properly understand what he had just said. "Uhh, how do I rephrase this? This room can be used to improve your strength by increasing the amount of gravity."

"Oh," Kanan remarked "Okay, so how does it work then?"

Trunks gestured for the human to come by him as he explained the functions of the gravity chamber. Kanan approached him from behind and peered over Trunks' shoulder as he explained the functions of certain buttons placed on the console.

"You'll be able to increase the amount of gravity for your training with this." He pointed to a dial near a back screen with the digit '1' on it. "Just give it a turn to the right and you'll be increasing the gravity."

"Neat."

"I should warn you though, you don't want to increase the gravity too much. If you do that… your body will literally become as flat as pancake under the strain of the gravity."

Kanan blinked in surprise at the warning "Guess I should take my training one step at a time then."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders "That's what I would do… but trust me you'll be a lot stronger than you were before once you're done."

"Humph, that sounds pretty promising. Alright, let's see what this thing can do then."

Trunks grinned, mischievously, at Kanan's eagerness to begin; boy oh boy would he be in for quite the surprise when the strain of gravity began to kick in, especially for a human. Not wasting any more time Trunks slowly turned the dial and the number on the screen flashed '5'.

Kanan was visibly shaking as he felt the air around him get heavier, pushing down immensely on his figure. Sweat droplets began form on his forehead when he took a few slow, forced, steps away from Trunks and the control console. The human began to throw high-speed punches and kicks at an imaginary target as his warm up his training session.

Trunks watched Kanan begin his training in the gravity chamber with a little bit of surprise; most of the new recruits generally fell flat on their asses if they decided to begin training at 3 times normal gravity, mostly due to their bodies only being able to handle only 2 times the amount of gravity. Then again Kanan was slightly stronger than most of the rookie time-patrollers, so he shouldn't been that surprised.

Trunks glanced at the person of interest, who was still training his body intensely under the stress of five times normal gravity. "Remember, once you're able to overcome five times normal gravity, just spin the dial and train on the next setting."

Kanan breathed heavily as he began preforming some martial arts "Dial… *Huff*… *Huff*… got it."

Trunks began to walk, with absolute ease, to the exit of the gravity chamber. The demi-saiyan still had to make sure that the Supreme Kai of Time was able to put all the corrections that Kanan made in scroll. As well as the fact that he had to keep the Scroll of Eternity under his watch for the sign of the next anomaly, which was bound to happen sooner rather than later in his mind.

Before he left he turned back to the human fighter that Shenron chose for his wish, "I've got a couple of things to do, I'll come back for you when another anomaly turns up. Until then good luck with the training."

"Yeah, see…*Huff* …ya 'round." Were Kanan's only words to him as he watched Trunks leave the Gravity chamber.

The human began his training with the simple exercise of pushups under the severe gravity, 150 of those would be a good start for his workout. Sweat began to drop like rain from his forehead as he kept pushing himself off of the tiled floor. It went without saying that this training was very trying on his body. But Kanan was determined to overcome it, he wouldn't back down from this challenge or the one that the Dragon had chosen him for…not by a long-shot.

* * *

 **Like I said, I felt this chapter was a little bumpy; but if you enjoyed it (which is perfectly fine by me) then, by all means, let me know.**

 **Now onto pressing issues with the story, the mentor system of Xenoverse, sadly, will not be apart of the plot of this Xenoverse fanfic. The reason being was that, I felt, the mentor system would interfere with the direction that I wanted to go with this story, which was to be much closer to the canon of DBZ than the game was. So I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to it implemented but, I just had to remove it.**

 **On another topic I have made a cover image for the story which will be uploaded, alongside the updated versions of the chapters, when the forth chapter is up and running. And to further play on this announcement the image is pencil drawn (not the best when it comes down to computer drawing or animation) and will feature what I envision Kanan to look like; with the outfit he receives in this chapter.**

 **And finally, this is the AnimeAverageJoe wishing you all a good day.**


	5. Chapter 4: Training and Waiting part 2

**Hey Guys, I'm back once again with another chapter to "Xenoverse".**

 **Before we begin there are a couple of things I'd like to say, first of all being that the updated chapters and the cover image I've drawn for this story will be uploaded around a week or so after this chapter is up and running.**

 **The second thing is that, the next chapter of the story will most likely be uploaded around early to mid June. My reason is is that I'm going to be graduating school very soon and I need to keep my focus up on my work there. There will be days where I'm going to have free time so I will definitely be working on the next chapter then, but I really hope that you guys understand the wait for the next one.**

 **The third and final thing is that this chapter is once again a little bumpy to me (probably because this chapter as well as the last one were filler), but fear not! For, I guarantee, the next chapters will be more action based than this.**

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Xenoverse; they all belong to their rightful owners/companies**

 **On Another Side Note: I do own all my Original Characters (OC's)**

* * *

Trunks' blue eyes twitched after his most recent use of going through the transportation portal that lead to the Time Nest. It had been only few minutes since he had left the new time-patroller, Kanan, back at the Time Machine Station; more specifically his gravity chamber that he had located in that area. The demi-Saiyan had his reasons why he left the rookie back there, the most urgent one being that Kanan had to prepare himself for the next anomaly that would eventually occur and distort time.

Until then, Trunks still had another job to take care of. He had to make sure that the Supreme Kai of Time inspected the fixes that were made by Kanan in order to prevent the effects of the anomalies from taking full affect; and place the changes in a scroll once she was finished examining the corrections that were made.

'Which means that there's no more time to waste.' Trunks thought to himself as he increased his speed to the Time Vault.

The Saiyan hybrid swiftly arrived at the front door of dome shaped building and walked inside of the structure. Upon entering his eyes quickly became set upon the Scroll of Eternity, which was still in the same place that he had last left it. But as he approached the magical parchment the time-patroller also noticed something that wasn't there when he had left beforehand; a piece of paper that was next to the rolled up scroll.

Trunks approached the corner of the table which both objects were set on it, carefully grabbing the Scroll of Eternity and eyeing the white paper that was placed next to it.

He grabbed the note and, upon reading the first few lines, instantly recognized the penmanship of his employer written on the paper, as well as the fact that the sheet of paper was also written in her signature red colored ink and addressed to him.

His eyes scanned the note as it read:

 _I'm sorry about not waiting around to meet you in person, Trunks, but Toki-Toki and I couldn't stand around here any longer. While you were gone with the warrior Shenron summoned, we both decided to investigate what's causing these anomalies to be occurring. I don't know exactly how long this investigation is going to take me, but, I'd imagine that it won't be a very easy thing to do and it could possibly take some time to figure out what's really going on…Until then I'll need you to look over the Time Nest while I'm away._

'Well then, that explains why I couldn't sense her on my way here.' Trunks thought as continued reading the paper.

 _Another thing that I should mention before we leave, is that I was able to do a quick inspection of The Scroll of Eternity a little while after you and the new guy left. From what I saw, I couldn't find anything wrong with the corrections that were made to that era. I already made sure that the fixes he made were placed in a scroll and I organized it as well._

Trunks took a deep, reliving sigh at the news; at least he didn't have to worry about making sure she looked at the scroll anymore; his eyes quickly went back to the red ink on the white paper.

 _Alright, Trunks, that's all I've got to tell right now; hopefully I'll be back pretty soon and with the cause of what's creating all these anomalies._

 _P.S. Oh, and one more thing while you're at it, Trunk, I'm going to need you to look over all the other scrolls again. Neither of us know if these anomalies are affecting any of the alternate timelines. If they are, well…I'm sure you'll know how to handle it. Good Luck!_

 _\- Supreme Kai of Time_

The half-Saiyan placed the note back on the stone table as his eyes looked up at all the scrolls that were placed in the upper walls of the Time Vault. He took a long sigh as he slowly closed his eyes, organizing the alternate timelines was definitely one of the more time consuming, and boring tasks that he had do as assistant to the Supreme Kai of Time. But he wasn't deterred to let his duties be incomplete then, so he sure as hell won't ignore them with way things are now; when he and all of reality were in danger from the anomalies.

Opening his eyes, Trunks, looks back at the Scroll of Eternity, placed in his hand. As far as he could tell there wasn't as strong a feeling of that dark energy that had previously plagued the magical paper; which in his mind was a good sign, for now anyways.

"At least I'll have something to keep myself occupied with until the next change occurs." He muttered to himself as he placed the scroll back on the table next to the note before flying up to begin his inspection of each alternate reality.

Hours upon hours had passed by while Trunks began to finally finish inspecting each of the alternate timelines. So far everything the demi-Saiyan had checked appeared to be order, nothing strange or unusual had happened since he last the last time he checked them; which was understandably sooner than usual.

Taking a deep sigh of relief that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the last scroll, which was reliving to say the least. Trunks now knew that whatever was creating the changes was strictly affecting the Scroll of Eternity and nothing else; the half-Saiyan let out a slight smile at the fact.

However his moment of relief would be shortly lived as he once again felt the sinister energy creep up inside of the Time Vault. Quickly turning his head back to the stone table in the center of the room, Trunks' eyes widened as he saw the magical scroll being completely covered in the dark energy.

'Good thing I just finished looking over everything then.' He thought to himself as he slowly flew down to the floor and cautiously approach the Scroll of Eternity. As his hand grabbed the paper Trunks' eyes narrowed at the uncomfortable and evil feeling the dark energy felt like in his hand.

"Alright," Trunks stated as his hands began to unwind the rolled up scroll "Let's see what era is being affected by this energy." He said as his blue eyes promptly examined the unrolled paper which was slowly changing into another projection.

'Please don't let the changes be anything too serious…' he quietly pleaded to himself as the projection soon began to take shape

* * *

 _ **-Age 762-**_

The projection immediately took form of wasteland that was characterized by large rock formations, grass and patches of dried earth, and a deep blue sky that was entirely clear of any white clouds. As the setting became visible, the projection also showed figures placed on the dried ground two of them were set on one side while six were placed on the opposite both sides facing the other.

Trunks inspected the scene on the scroll in front of him and instantly knew what moment in time he was looking at.

The group of six were the defenders of the quiet planet of Earth; Son Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and the earth raised Namekian, as well as the former Demon King of the planet: Piccolo.

The time-patroller knew that each of them had waited and trained, in their own way, for the duration of an entire year to prepare themselves against the threat that they were warned would eventually arrive on their worl a full year beforehand.

The said duo that merely glared at them from a few yards away consisted of some the last remnants of the Saiyan race, the tallest one of the two being the bald, hulking brute known as Nappa. While the shorter one with flame like hair and a malicious smile painted on his face was the Prince of all Saiyans: Vegeta.

The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan narrowed his eyes at the sight of Saiyan prince, his own father, not used to seeing an evil presence aligned with his figure.

It had only been a couple of hours since the two of them had arrived on this planet with the intention of using the dragonballs in order to gain immortality. Now all that was in the way of them completing their mission was the group of fighters that were standing in front of them.

Nappa grinned with a sadistic glee as his finger tapped the button on his scouter, trying to get an idea of what kind of 'fun' that he could get from this rag-tag group.

"Hey Vegeta," he said as he got a number for each of the fighters "Looks like these guys aren't anything that impressive. It appears that the brat and the Namek are the only ones who won't die within two seconds. The rest will just break with the slightest touch."

The prince simply scoffed at the claim "Don't be foolish, Nappa, remember what that miserable excuse of a Saiyan, Raditz, was able to figure out."

Nappa just stared blankly at the prince, who just rolled his eyes expecting his comrade to be this forgetful.

"These weaklings can hide their energy." He said as he grabbed his own scouter and placing it on the ground, all while keeping his eyes and evil smile pointed at the earthlings "Can't you." he said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Piccolo grinned at the proud prince's claim "You got that right, Saiyan."

' _Nothing appears to be out of place…_ ' Trunks thought to himself as the projection continued to play out.

"Well, Vegeta, how would you like to handle these weaklings and see what their made of?" Nappa said as he removed his own scouter, following Vegeta's example. "I'm sure we still have some left over Saibamen and the soil here looks very good for planting them."

The Saiyan Prince was ready to give his response when his eyes quickly flashed crimson and a dark purple aura began to surround himself. Causing his sinister smile to only grow larger as he came to a sound conclusion in his mind that perfectly dealt with handling these worthless bottom feeders.

Trunks' blue eyes widened as he saw his father become ensnared with the dark energy ' _Father…no it can't_.' he pleaded to himself weakly, trying to convince himself what he was witnessing wasn't happening.

"Let's show these worthless piles of meat just how hopeless they truly are against a Saiyan…"

Nappa looked at the Prince with a look of surprise on his face "Vegeta, you don't mean-"

"Yes, Nappa," Vegeta interrupted as his eyes flashed "That's exactly what I mean."

Before the hulking Saiyan could reply with another word; his own eyes flashed crimson and the same aura that covered Vegeta was around him. He smiled wickedly at the earthlings, making a few of them cower back a step or two at the evil grins that they were both harboring.

' _Nappa too? Dammit, this can't be good_.' Trunks thought.

"Alright, Vegeta, since the moon isn't the sky would you like to take care of the blutz waves, then?"

"Gladly."

' _The moon? Blutz waves?_ ' Trunks repeated to himself as he watched a bright ball of energy form in his father's hand. He recalled Gohan and his mother mentioned the blutz wave to him when he was a little boy; they said that turned a tailed Saiyan into…

' _No…_ ' the half-Saiyan said internally when he realized what his father was going to as the Saiyan threw up the Blutz wave ball into the air.

Vegeta and Nappa, along with the other fighters, stared at the ball of energy as it floated into the sky. Suddenly both of the Saiyans began laughing manically, their eyes became tinted with a deep red color, and their tails, originally wrapped around their midsection, were now unraveled and swishing wildly in the air. As each second passed their laughs became more and more deeper, their bodies began to grow larger and hairier with dark colored fur covering their once-bare skin. All of the defenders of earth began to cower in their boots; save for piccolo. Who was gritting his teeth in sheer frustration, his plan to stop the Saiyans from transforming had failed; the Namekian didn't take into account that they could have other means of achieving the transformation.

Soon the laughter, which was now the sound of a deep-thunderous noise, stopped as the fighter of earth gaped at the sight of two giant monkey monsters.

"Well, well, well," the transformed Vegeta spoke with a deep, monstrous, tone "Now you see how hopeless you worms truly are!"

There was no reply from the fighters who were slowly stepping back from the monsters.

"Nappa," The giant monkey growled as he turned his head over to his comrade "If you will."

A sick grin came from the transformed Saiyan, which revealed rows of sharp, pointed, teeth as he raised his arms above his head and brought them down upon the fighters in, literally, less than a second. Crushing some of them into nothing but red stains on the dry desert rock and leaving the rest practically half dead or in a worse condition…

"Time to go splat!" the monster howled in a twisted sense of entertainment as he raised his massive foot above the remaining wounded warriors.

* * *

- _ **Age 850-**_

"No!" Trunks exclaimed as he quickly rolled up the scroll, not wanting to see this progress any further.

"This…This isn't good." Trunks stated, a little shocked by what he had just witnessed. He knew that the change had to be corrected and fast too, or else…

'I just hope that Kanan's trained hard enough to handle something this.' The half-Saiyan thought to himself as he placed the scroll back on the stone table and hastily left the Time Vault to find the warrior that Shenron summoned.

* * *

"Ninety six…ninety seven…ninety eight…ninety nine…eight hundred." The rookie time-patroller, Kanan, counted as he finished his latest set of handstand push ups. It had been quite a while since Trunks had left the human fighter alone to train in the gravity chamber and needless to say, he was getting quite the workout.

As of now, Kanan was currently training at eight times normal gravity. The grey-eyed warrior had gotten used to the initial five times normal gravity that Trunks had started him off with; and was slowly raising the levels of gravity that the chamber offered since then. He quickly launching his body into the air and somersaulted in the air making his feet land flat red tiled floor, beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he balled his hands into fists and placed his forearms at the same level as his hips. Taking as deep exhale, Kanan began throwing multiple strikes from his fists in front of him causing the sweat from his forehead to come off in drops and he kept on practicing his fighting form.

After what felt to him as a solid minute of throwing punches at an imaginary target, the human fighter spun his body to his right side, raising his left leg as did a high spinning kick before he settled in a firm, still, pose; keeping his left leg raised in the air. Kanan's eyes narrowed in a deep concentration, becoming intensely swept up into his training that he failed to notice the sound of the doors to the chamber opening.

"Hey, Kanan."

The human blinked his eyes and bobbed his head back in surprise before shifting his grey eyes over to his right. Catching the familiar sight of a person wearing a black trench coat with a sword on his back and having lavender hair.

"Hn?"

"Time to get ready." Trunks said while waiting at the door of the chamber.

"I'm just about finished," Kanan replied as he lowered his raised limb down, placing his arms back his sides as he took another deep breath. "What's happening?"

"Nothing good…another change in history is occurring." Trunks said as Kanan began to walk towards him. "I'll tell you more about it when we get back to the Time Vault." The demi-Saiyan spoke as he began to turn around and head outside the gravity chamber.

"Hang on a sec," Kanan said, catching Trunks' attention. "What about the gravity in the room? Shouldn't we turn it off?"

"Oh, You don't need worry about that." The lavender haired half-Saiyan answered calmly. "Once we leave, the chamber will turn off by itself after a little while."

"Okay then." Kanan muttered quietly as he left the room, once again following Trunks' lead back to the Time Vault.

The two time-patrollers briskly exited the gravity chamber, which slowly began to automatically shut itself off as the pair left the spherical building, and headed for the transport portal which lead to the Plaza of Time. Trunks once again walked through the wall of blue energy with absolute ease while Kanan only stared in complete astonishment as the demi-Saiyan walked through the magical gateway.

He _really_ had to ask Trunks how he was able to get through those things.

Sucking in his breath, The grey eyed human walked through the wall of blue, pulsing, energy still feeling the same amount of fatigue and discomfort that he had felt the same couple of times beforehand.

As the red-jacketed human got to his bearings on the other side of the portal, he was able to see the half-Saiyan time-patroller walk through the next portal. Which, Kanan recalled based on the scenery around him led straight to the Time Nest.

'Never an easy moment...' the human thought to himself as he quickly rushed to the second portal, before slowing down to a walk as he made his way through the gate.

As the rookie time-patroller made his way through the other side of the gateway; he swore that the effects of that journey, although discomforting, didn't feel as bad as before. However, he would have to put more thought into that later, as he saw Trunks waving towards him at the entrance to the Time-Vault. Spurring the human to take a high jump in the air and land at the very front of the entrance just as the demi-Saiyan went inside.

It only took a few seconds for both of the time-patrollers to take their positions in the vault; Kanan took up a position on the opposite side of the table as Trunks, watching him collect the Scroll of Eternity, with was covered in the strange dark energy, and slowly walk up to him.

"Here" Trunks said as he held up the scroll for Kanan to grab "Take a look."

The Human slowly grabbed the scroll from Trunks' hand, putting on a serious look at the discomfort of the dark energy, and unraveled the rolled up parchment; gazing the blank paper. As he kept on staring the paper a projection began to cover the white color of the page making Kanan narrow his eyes as the scene slowly took shape.

* * *

 **-** _ **Age 762-**_

The projection on the Scroll showed Kanan what appeared to be a deserted wasteland, with the sun slowly beginning to set as the shade of light was becoming a light orange color. The sky was still a light blue but with no clouds in sight. A lone figure quickly can into context on the scene, flying rapidly through the air with a light blue aura surrounding his body.

Kanan narrowed his eyes at the person in the projection and, noticing the orange color of his gi, quickly recognized it as Goku. Looks like Trunks wasn't lying about him coming back to life with the dragonballs.

The human's attention, though, quickly went back to the scene at hand as Goku kept on flying at a very rapid and fast pace; was he running away from something? The answer to his question came quickly as Goku turned his head over to his right gritted his teeth a what was in that direction.

"Damn." The Earth-raised Saiyan cursed, as two red lights in the horizon slowly closed in on him.

Goku quickly stopped in his tracks and lowered himself to the ground, letting out a loud shout as his body quickly became covered in red ki. As he did this the red lights in the horizon rapidly approached the lone warrior, take the shape of two giant monkeys.

Kanan's eyes widened at the sight, but before he could process a thought about the strangeness of the giant animals the two on them landed on the ground in front of Goku, making the stone crack and split at the weight of their bodies. Both of them surrounded with the sinister dark purple energy and their eyes a bright crimson color.

The human got a better look at the two and noticed that they were wearing similar armor to that Raditz guy he fought, could these thing be Saiyans? He would have to ask Trunks about that. His thoughts were once again interrupted as one of the imposing figures did something that he didn't expect; it talked.

"Nice to see you've arrived, Kakarot," the one wearing a blue suit under the armor spoke in a deep thunderous voice "However you've arrived too late."

Goku grinded his teeth at the statement.

"As of now you're the only one on this back-water planet that we can have 'fun' with." the monster said with a sadistic smile on his face. "And you've just been revived as well."

Not wasting another second Goku charged both of the monsters, flying at an impressive speed. However the giants appeared to be just as fast, despite their bulking frame, and easily avoided the Earth-raised Saiyan's attacks. Eventually the giant monkey with the blue suit landed a powerful strike at Goku's next charge causing him to collide with several rock formations until he skidded on the ground, leaving a deep earth trail as he finally came to a halt.

The hero of Earth forced himself off of the ground only to quickly fall back down on one of his knees as both on the giant creatures closed in on their prey, the dark energy still swirling around them as they got ready for the kill.

* * *

Trunks glazed at Kanan, who was intensely staring at the Scroll of Eternity. Watching the change in history occur before his very eyes.

"You can probably tell by now the gravity of the situation, Kanan." Trunks said to the human who was still keeping his focus on the scroll, not responding to his statement at all. "Hey, are you even listening?" The half-Saiyan asked, trying to get the fellow time-patroller's attention back.

"This looks familiar…" Kanan stated as the projection on the scroll began fade away revealing only the white color of the paper.

"Familiar?" Trunks repeated, not understanding what Kanan meant by the word.

"Yeah, familiar." Kanan replied as he rolled up the scroll "It feels as if, I've seen this before." He said as he kept his grey eyes on the scroll covered in dark energy.

"Hmm." Trunks hummed as he began thinking about what Kanan just said. "You're probably suffering from a minor case of time-sickness."

The amnesiac human immediately raised his head towards the half-Saiyan his eyes full of confusion. "Time-sickness?"

"Yeah," Trunks replied affirmatively, "Time-sickness…You probably contracted it after you stared at the Scroll of Eternity for too long; remember that little headache you had?"

Kanan rubbed the back of his head at the memory of the minor incident. "Yeah, I remember."

"That's an obvious symptom," Trunks said as he pointed to the Scroll of Eternity "Whenever you stare at the scroll to watch a moment in history happen. Your mind is actually unconsciously be subjected to all of history; while your eyes are only focused on a specific time."

The human warrior's eyes widened at the news, making him revert his attention back to the scroll as Trunks continued explaining time-sickness.

"People who look at the scroll for the first time will most likely suffer from a massive or a minor headache, depending on how long they watch the scroll. The experience also leaves a person with a strong sense of Déjà vu whenever they look through the scroll again; hence why we call it 'time-sickness'." The Saiyan hybrid finished explaining.

Kanan still kept his gaze focused on the Scroll of Eternity as he took in the information "I see…" he spoke calmly as he looked back at Trunks. "So that's why that little scene looked so familiar to me."

Trunks nodded his head at the remark "Well, "familiar" isn't the correct term that I would use to describe what happened."

Kanan gave the senior time-patroller a confused look "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"That instance in history… it's been altered, those giant beings that were under the affect of this strange energy aren't supposed to be like that." Trunks said

"You mean that those things aren't supposed to be there? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Kanan asked

The blue-eyed Saiyan hybrid shook his head "No, well not both of them at least. The one with the blue clothing under his armor is supposed to be the only one to transform."

Kanan raised an eyebrow at the last word "Transformed?" he repeated.

Trunks put up a hand "You'll know what I'm talking about for yourself once you're down there."

The human took another deep breath through his nose as he placed the scroll in both of his hands, once again reverting his gaze to the magical paper radiating the dark and sinister energy. "Feel like there's anything else that I should be aware of?"

Trunks nodded his head again "Well, There's a couple of things you should know." He said in an informative tone. The demi-Saiyan quickly explained how history was meant to play to the human time-patroller. Telling the human warrior who was supposed to die in the conflict, who was supposed to live, as well as anything else that would be important to be used in repairing the timeline. Trunks also mentioned to Kanan that he should keep his power level suppressed when he is fighting, sensing that the human's power had under-grown quite a bit of growth since the last time he saw him.

"That's all there is?" Kanan said, wanting a little confirmation that this was all he needed to once he went back in time.

"Yeah, that's it." Trunks replied calmly

"Well…" Kanan spoke as he tightened the grip on the scroll slightly. "I hope that training's gonna help me out down there."

"From what I can sense, you're strong enough to handle this." Trunks stated in a slightly encouraged manner.

"Yeah...I hope so." Kanan said as he slowly closed his eyes and began concentrating on the scene that was presented to him by the Scroll, mainly the dry, desert, wastelands that Goku was making his last Stand at.

"Whoa!" Trunks exclaimed, interrupting Kanan's concentration. "Wait a second!"

The human opened his eyes and looked over to Trunks who was going through his left pocket, searching in there for something. His gloved hand slowly coming out as he held something that the amnesiac human didn't recognize in the least. "Here, catch." The lavender haired Saiyan spoke as he tossed whatever was in his hand at the human.

Kanan took his right hand off of the scroll and quickly caught the small object, bringing it up to his eyes.

"What's this?" he asked as he observed the small object.

"That's a capsule, an 'S' capsule to be exact." Trunks stated as the rookie time-patroller still looked at the tiny trinket, quickly noticing the bolded letter 'S' printed on the back of it. "It should bring back a portion of your power and stamina if you feel more than a little bit winded down there. All you need to do is push down on the button on the top of it." Trunks explained.

Kanan still looked at the button on top of the capsule, tapping it gently a few times with his index finger, "So, it's the same concept as that bean you gave me earlier." He commented while he placed the small healing item inside of his jacket's pocket.

"Yep, the exact same." Trunks confirmed "Only this one won't recover all of your injuries. Like I said before, it'll only bring you a portion of your energy back."

Kanan shrugged his shoulders at that last statement "Better than nothing, thanks by the way." He then placed his right hand back on the scroll slowly tightening his grip. One again concentrating on the moment in time that the scroll showed him beforehand.

'Here we go…' he quickly thought to himself as light began to some out of the scroll once again, shining throughout the entire chamber as the scroll's possessor was instantly sent back in time.

* * *

 **Although I said it before I'll say it again, I felt this was a little bumpy. That being said, I still had some fun writing this chapter.**

 **The capsules in this story do differ slightly than the game on the fact that these capsules are, in essence, a combination of all of the different capsule types in one rather than than just having differing types of capsules; but they still have the different rankings for the amount of healing potential they offer (S, M, L, ETC...).**

 **On another note the next chapter will have a power levels list, I feel that the power level lists should show up during the action-based chapters, so we'll see how effective the gravity chamber training was to Kanan there.**

 **Please feel free to post up a review, if you'd like, and this the AnimeAverageJoe once again wishing you guys out there a good time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Return of the Saiyans

**As once said by one of the greatest characters in video games "Kept you waiting, huh?"**

 **Finally I return and oh man where do I begin? To be honest I had intended to upload this chapter much, much, earlier (Like last week of June earlier); but a lot of events happened in my life (Hiking trips, sightseeing, celebrations, parties, etc.) So now I'm uploading this chapter far later than what I had originally intended to do.** **On the upside this chapter is finally out so now I can start some progression in the "Vegeta Saga".**

 **Oh and I'd like to take one more moment to thank all of you readers that have followed or have favorited (If that's a word) the story, it truly means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying this story. So once again thank you.**

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball Gt, or Dragonball Xenoverse; They all belong to their rightful owners/companies.**

 **On Another Side Note: I do own all my Original Characters (OC's)**

* * *

 _ **-Age 762-**_

Kanan kept his eyes shut as the light around him began to brighten, making his vision turn into a bright orange-red color as the light shined through the inside of his eyelids; making the time-patroller only shut his eyes even tighter in response.

Eventually, the light that surrounded him slowly began to die down and Kanan quickly noticed the color of his vision turn darker and darker until it was only a bleak dark-red color. Kanan opened his eyes, quickly blinking as he began adapting to the natural daylight that enlightened the area.

Once his eyes were fully adapted, Kanan started shifting his head around to his left and right, taking note of his surroundings, it was pretty clear to him that he wasn't in the Time-Vault. Rather he it appeared that he was currently standing in a dry wasteland with multiple tan-brown rock formations that surrounded him; the same area the Goku fought those giant, thirty foot tall, monkeys at.

"Now, where is everyone?" he asked himself as he once again started looking around trying to find the man in question, or anyone else that Trunks had told him about before he was teleported back to this moment in time.

Much to his disappointment, Kanan couldn't seem to locate anyone that was nearby him, or within the range of his eyesight. Trunks never did precisely tell the rookie time-patroller where exactly Goku or his friends fought those giant creatures initially, so perhaps they were all just located in a different area of these wastelands.

Putting his theory to the test, Kanan closed his eyes and began concentrating on high Ki signatures that were nearby him. Upon what felt like minutes of searching Kanan was able to sense the energy of the Demon King, Piccolo. Along with another power signature that took Kanan a little while to recognize as the kid that tried to charge at Raditz head first. And fortunately for him, both of the energy signatures felt fairly close to him; only a minute or two away if he decided to fly towards them.

The human time-patroller opened his eyes and quickly raised himself into the air and flew towards the location of the two of them with much haste. For in addition to sensing Piccolo, he was able to feel two different, much stronger and powerful, sources of energy that were far across the planet. It didn't take much for Kanan to reason that the other signature were most likely the Saiyans that Trunks told him would be invading Earth for the dragonballs.

"I just hope that he was right about me being ready to face them." Kanan muttered to himself as he increased his speed to the others.

* * *

Piccolo gazed intensely at the general direction that the Saiyans had landed on the planet. It had only been a mere minute after the two menaces had landed that they officially signaled their arrival on Earth; unleashing a powerful explosion that caused massive amounts of death and destruction.

The demon king balled his hands into an angry fist, he had trained as hard as he ever could have within the year that the Saiyans would arrive, becoming far stronger than he was a year ago when he killed Raditz; and right now it appeared that he might not be able to stand up to the two Saiyan enemies.

"Mister Piccolo?" the timid voice of his rival's son, Gohan, quickly brought the demon out of his thoughts and directed his attention to the five year old.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the boy before he turned his head back in the direction he was staring at before. "Get yourself ready, Gohan, I'm sure that their heading our way. Remember your training."

Gohan gave a confident nod of his head before glaring in the same direction that he mentor was looking at. The little boy had gone through an entire year of extremely brutal and harsh training with Piccolo to prepare himself for the Saiyan invaders. He knew well enough that if he failed everything that he would hold dear on this planet, his mother, his grandfather, his friends, and so much more; would be destroyed if the Saiyans won. The only son of Goku was as ready as he could be to face the threat.

Piccolo looked back at his student with a sense of pride and confidence. The little boy had made incredible leaps and bounds in his strength since the day that the demon king had decided to bring in the boy for training. With him by his side, Piccolo felt that they could best these menaces from outer space.

The former foe of Goku then turned his attention back towards the directions of the Saiyans, he was more than sure that the two monsters would be heading directly to them. As the mentor and student duo kept their concentration fixed on the direction of the Saiyans, Piccolo's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head around; facing the other direction. Gohan quickly noticed his mentor's sudden movements and was puzzled by it.

"What's wrong Mister Piccolo? I thought that the Saiyans were this way?" He said while pointing back in the direction they were looking at before.

Piccolo didn't look back at him when he gave his response. "I'm sensing another power signature that's heading our way, Gohan."

Gohan looked towards the direction that Piccolo was facing and focused his senses to detect anything in that direction. At first the young half-Saiyan wasn't able to detect any sort of ki in the area. But then, much to his surprise, he was able to sense an oncoming energy signature that was rapidly heading towards the both of them.

Gohan quickly looked back to his teacher "What should we do Mister Piccolo?" he asked.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as the ki signature came closer and closer by the second. Strangely enough the more he concentrated on it, it actually felt more familiar to the demon king, but this familiarity would only serve to make Piccolo be more cautious. He had no idea what was approaching the two of them, but judging from the ki the being was letting off, whatever it was it would put up quite the fight for the duo.

"Get yourself prepared, Gohan. I don't know what heading for us, it could a straggler for all we know; so let's not take any chances." He order his pupil who followed his commands without any objection.

The demon king quickly got into his own martial arts stance and waited alongside his student, the two of them waited a for one whole minute until the subject of their combined interests came into view and a man with dark hair and grey eyes; wearing a red tracksuit jacket with blue and white details on the chest, dark colored pants, and blue boots.

Gohan remained still in his combat stance, waiting for Piccolo to make the first move against this person. Piccolo however stared at the person with a strong curiosity, he seemed familiar; except for the clothes. It was almost as if, the demon king had met this very person some time ago…Then it hit him.

Piccolo, slowly, reverted himself out of his combat stance. "Oh," he spoke out in his usual gruff tone "It's you again." He said while still keeping his serious face focused on the man that aided him and his much hated rival against the Saiyan invader, Raditz, one year prior.

Gohan looked at his teacher with much confusion, the young warrior had spent enough time with Piccolo to know that the demon king wasn't exactly the friendly social type. So, how was it possible that Piccolo knew this man?

Kanan looked over at the two fighter, easily recognizing the demon king from his indistinguishable purple gi, green skin mixed with patches of pink on the biceps and forearms, pointy ears, and, antenna on his forehead.

When Kanan glanced over to the small boy on next to Piccolo, he was able to distinguish him as the boy he saved from Raditz when the Saiyan was empowered with the sinister energy. Granted the child looked much different then than he did now. Wearing practically an identical gi to Piccolo, which was a far cry from the bright green and yellow clothes that he wore when Kanan first saw him. The kid also let his hair grow significantly longer, and he no longer possessed his tail either.

"How'd he do that?" Kanan mused to himself, in a low tone that he hoped others hopefully couldn't hear, only to have his attention be brought to Piccolo who spoke to him again.

"Since you're here, I can only assume that you're here to help us fight against the Saiyans." Piccolo deduced based on his first encounter with the human time-patroller.

Kanan nodded his head "Uh-huh."

"Hmph…" Piccolo grunted and he crossed his both of his arms over his chest. "Be sure to do yourself a couple of favors once the fighting starts and stay out of my way; and don't die right away."

Kanan blinked at Piccolo, not knowing what he was going to say to him after the last time they met. "If you're gonna be concerned about that, then I'll make sure that it won't be that much of a problem for you." he replied.

"Good." Piccolo stated, still holding his serious demeanor. Personally, the demon king could care less about what happened to Kanan in the inevitable conflict. But he did recall how efficient and beneficial he was against Raditz during their scuffle, so Piccolo expected that Kanan could continue that usefulness; as long as he let the demon king stand on his own during the conflict.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Gohan got both of their attentions when he asked Piccolo who that man was; not recalling ever meeting him before.

"His name is Kanan, Gohan," Piccolo said while looking back at the man in question, who was looking at his pupil. "I don't much about him other than that."

The five-year old demi-Saiyan looked over to Kanan and then looked back at Piccolo. "How come?"

"Because, the last time that I met him he was fighting Raditz with me and your father." As he finished that sentence Gohan looked back at Kanan with a renewed interest in the individual.

"You-You fought with my dad?" The demi-Saiyan stuttered in surprise.

Kanan couldn't help but let out a little smirk at the boy's amazement "Well, only for a little bit." He said while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Piccolo merely rolled his eyes in annoyance at the scene, he thought that he had trained Gohan long enough to make sure that the child had emotions placed in sturdier check than this.

"Then that means that you're a friend of his right?" Gohan questioned, wanting to know if his father was good friends with his deceased father.

"Well," Kanan answered as looked at Gohan, while putting his hand down "Not exactly."

"Huh?" Gohan said as he had a confused look on his face, clearly not getting the answer he had hoped for "What do mean by that?"

"Neither of us knew who he was, Gohan." Piccolo interjected, making the boy turn his head up to him. "Even your father had no clue as to who he was."

The half-Saiyan then looked back at the rookie time-patroller with a look of disappointment that was also blended with his previous look of confusion. The Saiyan hybrid was absolutely sure that Kanan had aided his father sometime during one of his father's many adventures, making the two of them friends.

"Then why did you help my Dad or Mister Piccolo?" he questioned, wanting to figure out why Kanan would do something like that. Piccolo raised a brow at Kanan, wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

Kanan's eyes widened slightly at the question asked to him, his mind was practically racing for an excuse to pop in his mind in some sort of shape or form. Although Trunks had never explicitly told him to tell anyone about his status a time-patroller, his lavender-haired friend had always left it implied that he shouldn't tell anyone about that fact.

"Oh, Um…well, I, uhh…" Kanan said as he still kept on thinking for an excuse. He was also hoping for some sort of a miracle or distraction to come his way and revert Gohan and Piccolo's attention away from him.

Thankfully, for him, a something was en-route to the three of them, and it was something that all three of them had failed to detect.

"Hey, down there!" a loud voice rang from the very top of the wastelands.

All conversations between the fighters were immediately dropped as all three of them hastily twisted their bodies around, each one getting into their own combat stance at the sound of the voice. They all looked up into the sky for searching frantically for any sign of the voice, neither of them knowing where it came from. The three warriors all waited on a metaphorical edge as they kept on searching for any sign of the voice.

Gohan was the one to break the tension when the hybrid announced that he found something in the sky. The other two fighters looked up to what Gohan located and were able to catch the silhouette of what appeared to be a humanoid figure in the air.

Piccolo squinted his eyes at the silhouette, trying to get a better glimpse at what it was. His eyes then widened, signaling that he was able to identify the object.

His face then turned into a slight scowl. "I don't believe it." He said in a low tone.

Kanan turned his head slightly to Piccolo, catching what the demon king muttered. "Don't believe what?" he questioned.

Piccolo met Kanan's gaze, before looking back to the silhouette, which was slowly approaching the trio. Piccolo then got out of his combat, earning him a looking of inquiry from Kanan.

"Just watch." He simply said.

No sooner had he finished that little sentence did the silhouette finally touch down to the stony ground of the wastelands, revealing that it was a bald-headed human fighter with six dots aligned on his forehead; who appeared to be no taller than Gohan in height. He also wore a simple orange gi that was very reminiscent of Goku's own orange gi; showing that he hailed from the School of the Turtle like the Earth-raised Saiyan did.

Not another second had passed before a Gohan's voice had filled the air with a very cheerful shout as he started running, rapidly approached the mysterious individual.

"KRILLIN!" The Saiyan hybrid then gave the short fighter a friendly embrace.

Kanan slowly dropped out of his stance at the child's yell of the name, remembering it as one of the names that Trunks had mentioned to him before he left the Time Nest.

Piccolo just let out a low groan of annoyance at the scene, this was the second time in a short span of a few minutes Gohan had gotten over his warrior-like mentality, that the demon king had tried so hard to instill into the young fighter. Instead, replacing it with soft, foolish, emotions; he should have been pushing that boy much harder during their training.

Krillin smiled as he returned the embrace that his best friend's son was giving him. "Hey, there little buddy. It's nice to see you again."

The Saiyan hybrid then broke the hug and gave his father's friend a smile very similar to the one that he was giving to him.

"Thanks, Krillin. It's nice to see you again too."

The bald-headed monk then peered over Gohan's shoulder to see the sight of a particularly grumpy Piccolo. "Piccolo… how have you been?"

Piccolo looked over at his former enemy, narrowing his eyes as he began detecting the monk's power. A small smile appeared on his face as he felt Krillin's energy being much higher than he had previously remembered.

"I've had better days." He stated with some gruff in his tone. "I'm able to sense that your energy is much stronger than the last time we met."

Kanan watched as the monk just smiled at Piccolo when he gave his response "Yeah, well I've been training all year with the others at Kami's. You'd be pretty amazed with how strong some of us have gotten during that time."

"I highly doubt that." Piccolo responded still having the small smile on his face. "Where are the others then?"

"I got a head start on them." Krillin answered. "They should be arriving here any minute now." He spoke while looking up at the sky.

Piccolo stared at the sky as well, followed by Kanan and Gohan, his smile fading as he wasn't able to detect the other fighters nearby; they were most likely farther away than Krillin had anticipated.

Piccolo then lowered his head and looked back a Krillin who was already looking back at him.

"Word of advice," he said to the monk while having his arms crossed over his chest "Once we start fighting, don't try to slow me down by being dead-weight."

Krillin's smile didn't falter in the slightest at Piccolo's harsh comment. "I wouldn't be worried about me Piccolo. I know that can handle myself in this fight."

"That remains to be seen." Piccolo stated rather harshly as he turned around.

Krillin let out a slight frown at the last remark, an action that immediately caught the attention of Piccolo's own pupil; Gohan.

"Hey, don't take it personally Krillin." he said in a whisper-like tone, so his mentor couldn't hear, which got the bald-headed monk's immediate attention. "Mister Piccolo's just in a bad mood because of the Saiyans. If it wasn't for that he's actually a pretty nice guy."

Krillin just stared at the child with a look of pure, utter, disbelief. Never in his life would he believe Piccolo, the man who almost murdered his best friend several years ago and _did_ succeed in killing him only one year ago to be a "nice guy".

"Really, Gohan? Piccolo?" He asked in a similar whisper tone that Gohan had used.

"Yeah, at first he's a little grumpy and not very sociable, but once you get to know him he's actually not that bad."

This made the best-friend of Goku just look at Piccolo in a confused manner. Gohan had after all spent the entirety of the year with him. So if there was anyone on the entire planet that knew him best, aside from the demon king himself, it would have to be him.

However what both them didn't realize is that Piccolo had heard every word they stated those big, pointed ears weren't for just for show. If he wanted, the demon king could concentrate on his hearing so much that he could practically hear the click of a cricket from several miles away.

It did go without saying that Piccolo was totally furious at Gohan for making those 'comments' to Krillin about himself behind his back.

'Just be glad that the Saiyans are here and you aren't training under me anymore, Gohan, cause if so….' He mentally thought to himself, trying to figure out what kind of harsh training punishment would befit the son of Goku.

As Krillin kept on staring at his former enemy, he quickly caught something out of the corner of his eye, something that had a red color to it. Turning his head around, the Turtle-school student laid his eyes on a person that he did not recognize.

Kanan just looked at the short human fighter that kept on staring at him with some intensity, as if he was trying to remember if he had met a person who looked like him somewhere in his life. Wanting to be the one that breaks the ice between the two of them Kanan spoke first.

"Hi."

Much to the rookie time-patroller's surprise the bald headed monk, didn't respond; well not after a while anyway.

"Who are you?" he questioned in a curious tone.

"Kanan." the time-patroller quickly responded.

"Kanan?" the monk repeated his name in a confused tone before he put his fingers on his chin and placed himself in a deep thought. Trying to once again, recall if he seen this guy or hear his name. "Hmm…"

Kanan blinked his eyes at the fighter who was deep in through before speaking once again. "You know, if it helps, we've never met before."

"Well that explains a lot." Krillin stated, feeling a sense of clarity in his mind. "What are you doing out here then? Are you a friend of Piccolo's?" he asked while looking, in a rather curious manner, at the demon king.

"More like an acquaintance." Kanan said as the bald-headed monk still eyed Piccolo, trying to get Krillin's attention back to him.

"Umm… okay, right." Krillin said as he took his eyes off of his former nemesis and back to the man in the red jacket. "Then why are you out here?" he repeated himself.

"Oh for the love of…" Piccolo interrupted getting the attention of everyone around him. "If you must know, he's here to help us fight against the Saiyans. And if any more you have questions for each other. I'd suggest that you save them for later, need I remind you that the Saiyans are on earth and approaching all of us right now?!" He stated in an irritated tone.

Krillin nodded his head at Piccolo's statement. "You're right, Piccolo, we should be focusing on them."

He then, briefly, looked back at Kanan again. Sure, he had absolutely no idea as to who the red-jacketed human was. But if Piccolo said he was here to help, then he could at least put some trust in him; until this thing was over. Then he would like to ask the human fighter a couple of questions.

The monk then looked back at Piccolo. "I've been sensing out the energy that the Saiyans have been putting out ever since I left the lookout and the two of them destroyed East City. They appear to be really strong."

'I'm starting to think that's an understatement.' Gohan thought to himself as he listened to Krillin continue speaking.

"From what I've able to sense the two of them weren't that far from here before I arrived." He then looked up to the clear skies above the four of them, before looking back down. "Now they're probably closer to here than ever."

"If that's the case… then we need to be prepared, they could show up at any minute now." Piccolo grimly stated.

"Oh, I think that they'll arrive here sooner than that!" another foreign voice shouted out to the four fighters.

Just like before, all the heads of the fighters shifted over to origin of the voice; only this time all of them were able to locate it right away. The four individual pairs of eyes were quickly set on two individuals that were floating in the sky; the Saiyans. All four fighters quickly readied themselves for the inevitable confrontation that these invaders from space would soon cause.

Kanan narrowed his grey eyes on the two invaders as they slowly descended down to the ground. Both of them wore armor that he remembered seeing in the projection of altered history that was shown to him. And the pair also had a furry belts that were wrapped around their mid-section, in addition to that both of them had scouters of differing colors, red and blue, which were attached to the right sides of each of their faces. Aside from that, though, there were some obvious distinctions between the two.

Once the two Saiyans finally finished their descent and landed on the ground, Kanan, quickly picked up on the noticeable differences in height and physique that the pair of invaders had between them. The tallest of the pair was practically built like a mountain of muscle, easily putting the other fighters at the present to shame in terms of physical appearance. The hulking Saiyan was also noticeably bald-headed and had grown a thin mustache above his top lip. The rookie time-patroller then shifted his eyes over to the shorter of the two. Having his arms crossed over his chest, he appeared to have a medium build and wild hair, shaped as if it were a flame, on his head with a strong widow's peak. As the time-patroller kept on glaring at the Saiyan, Kanan couldn't help but feel a very strong air of confidence and pride that was around him; paired with an exceeding arrogant smile.

Both of the foes continued to grin sinisterly at the group of fighters, clearly expressing the strong sense of self-confidence that they held. The result of which made the four fighters feel very anxious for somebody on either side to make the first move. All of which was worse once they noticed the utter silence that was accompanying them.

"So," Piccolo spoke first, breaking the silence "You two must be the Saiyans that we've been preparing for."

The shorter of the two immediately responded, not breaking his smile "Yes, we are. At long last we finally meet."

"The pleasure's all mine…Saiyan" Piccolo responded in a deadpan tone.

The grin on the smaller Saiyan's face only widened slightly at the remark. "A-heh-heh" he chuckled softly, as if someone had told him a bad joke. "Yes, I'm sure that it is….for now."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed very dangerously at the last comment. From what he could sense both of the Saiyan's ki seemed to be around the same level, with the smaller one of the two being somewhat higher than the former; but was much higher than he had originally anticipated for.

'This fight might get a little tricky...' the demon king thought.

"I assume," the flame-haired Saiyan spoke again "That since four of you weaklings were out here, you must have been waiting for us to arrive."

"That's right!" Krillin shouted to the Saiyan "We've known about both you coming here for a year!"

"Hmmm." The Saiyan hummed, looking particularly unimpressed by the claim or the person who delivering it. Most likely due to the fact he was already aware of the fact the earthlings knew of their journey to earth.

"You can thank your fallen comrade for that one." Piccolo grinned, making the smaller Saiyan look back at him "He tipped us off about you two before he died, and we've been training in preparation for your arrival."

"Heh" the Saiyan scoffed "I'm truly flattered by the welcome. As were the people in the city we destroyed; I'm more than sure about that."

The Saiyan's remarks quickly melted the small grin off of Piccolo's face. Neither the small Saiyan nor his massive comrade seemed concerned in the very least about the fact he and his allies had been training for the duration of one whole year to fight them.

'How powerful are these Saiyans?' he wondered to himself.

His attention was quickly brought back to reality as he noticed the smile get deeper on the Saiyan's face. What was this guy going to do now?

"So, you must be the one who killed Raditz."

Piccolo's eyes widened slightly at the claim "How do know that?" he asked in a sharp tone.

The Saiyan with flame-like hair slowly raised his gloved hand and gently patted his scouter fitted with a red eyepiece.

"I recognize your voice from his recording before his number went up. Surely you must've known about that."

Piccolo just let out an angered *huff* in response.

Kanan held a deadpan look throughout the entire conversation between Piccolo and the Saiyans, as he didn't want either of them to get an easy read on him. However, just as Piccolo huffed at the smaller Saiyan, he quickly noticed the expression on the bulkier one shift rather quickly. It changed from one of self-confidence to a look that was similar to someone who was caught by surprise.

'What's going on with him?' he thought as he narrowed his eyes on the invader.

"Hey, Vegeta." The brute declared out-loud, making Kanan's eyes widen in a similar fashion to that of the massive Saiyan and quickly shift to the Saiyan Prince.

'So the other one's, Vegeta.' He thought. He remembered Trunks stated that name as well when he was preparing him for fixing the time-line. 'Can't say he's what I expected.' He then shifted his eyes back to the tallest of the pair 'So that must mean tall and ugly here is-'

"Nappa," Vegeta said interrupting Kanan's thought, but confirming his theory nonetheless "What is it?"

Nappa then turned his head to his prince as he started speaking "The green one, he's a Namek isn't he?"

"What?" Piccolo questioned in an uncharacteristically shocked tone, making all the eyes of his allies quickly become fixed on him. "A-a Namek?"

Prince Vegeta put his thumb and index finger on opposite side of his chin as he observed Piccolo. "I think that you're right Nappa."

"I'm a Namek?" Piccolo asked to himself as he dropped his combat stance and looked down at his hands before balling them both into fists. "This can't be right."

Vegeta grinned darkly at the newly-discovered Namek, he could take some enjoyment out of the once proud warrior's moment of weakness. "It's rather obvious, I can't believe I didn't make the connection myself."

The former demon king slowly became flustered at the fact of his species not a demon but as a Namekian somewhere deep in outer space, as this 'Vegeta' said it was "rather obvious". The green skin, the pointed ears, the antenna on his head, it all made perfect sense; and what was worse was the fact it took alien invaders that were determined to destroy him and the planet he called his home to realize it.

Gohan watched his mentor carefully, he was used to seeing him get angry or upset before, but he could tell that he was angry on a much more personal level by just watching him.

"Mister Piccolo?" he spoke timidly, making Piccolo's eyes dart directly to the young boy.

The Earth-raised Namek took a very deep breath, slowly regaining his self-composure. He had a different problem to worry about right now one that didn't involve his origins.

'Once this is over, though, nothing is going to stop me from getting a word in with that old man.' he thought hostility.

Piccolo then stood still in a serious and commanding way that would generally fit him as he glared at the two Saiyans "Whether I'm a Namek or not doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the fact that you two have invaded our planet and have murdered countless lives."

Nappa grinned as he spoke to the groups of fighters "Cutting straight to the chase are we?"

"Yeah, we are." Piccolo plainly said.

The hulking Saiyan let out a couple of brief laughs before he continued "I like that, it'll make thing more… fun."

Gohan and Krillin both shuddered as the invader said the word "fun", while both Kanan and Piccolo narrowed their eyes at the two Saiyans.

"But if you like," Vegeta spoke again "You could tell us where the Dragonballs are and you can just die once we destroy the planet."

"But we can't, nobody's seen the Dragonballs in a year." Krillin stated "And even if we did, you still couldn't use them for another year."

The Saiyan prince only closed his eyes and shked his head lightly in response, still keeping his cruel smile "Excuses…excuses…"

Nappa immediately shared the cruel smile of his partner "Since you aren't willing to cooperate. I suppose that we'll need to keep ourselves entertained with you lot before we find them."

Krillin and Gohan both let out gasps at the remark, Kanan still held himself firm in his stance now that thing had quickly escalated, while Piccolo just let out a small grin; eager to commence the fight.

"Alright," Nappa said as he moved his hand up to his scouter, which was fitted with a blue eye piece. "Let's see what you weaklings are made of."

He quickly pressed a button and multiple symbols of alien origin began flashing on the blue glass, each one changing rapidly as he moved his head from person to person.

"Humph, so much for that training you all did." he harshly commented "The brat and baldy over there are barely making it to 1,000." the bulgy warrior then shifted toward Kanan and Piccolo's direction. "The Namek and the kid in the red are both pushing it over 1,000. But not by much."

Vegeta still had his grin as he quickly applied his hand to his scouter and removed the device from his face. "Nappa don't act so stupidly, don't you remember in Raditz's recording? These fools know how to suppress their power levels."

As he finished his statement Vegeta dropped his scouter to the ground, leaving his comrade in a bit of shock.

"Then how should we fight them, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at each of the fighters carefully, his mind hard a to work to think of a way to make them lose their skill in trickery and deceit and see what they were truly up against. A sinister smile formed on his face once again, signaling that he had thought of the perfect way to handle these fighter for now.

"Tell me Nappa, how many Saibamen do we still have?"

"Huh" Nappa grumbled as he pulled out a strange bottle containing what would appear to be seeds. "Let's see here." He began pointing his finger at the bottle and counted each individual seed under his breath.

"It looks to be around six of them are left, Vegeta."

"Good," Vegeta commented in a calm, yet, bone chilling fashion "Plant them…all of them."

"If you say so." Nappa said with a slight hint of glee. The hulking Saiyan then dug up six small holes in the dirt in that was just in front of him and Vegeta and dropped a seed in each small pit and covered it back up again.

Kanan and the other watched carefully at the strange actions that the massive fighter was doing in front of their eyes. Out of all the things that they had expected to happen in the fight against the Saiyans; gardening seemed to be a true far cry from how they imagined the fight would play out.

However they were all brought back to reality once they saw Nappa have another bottle in his hand and carefully administer a drop of some sort of green liquid in each of the small areas of dug up dirt. Once Nappa was finished he quickly threw the bottle behind him; it made a high pitched *pinging* sound as it collided with the ground signaling that it was empty of its contents.

Nappa then looked over the small mounds of dug up dirt as he backed up to his spot behind Vegeta and smiled wickedly at it.

Several seconds passed after the massive Saiyan returned to his position and Kanan narrowed his eyes at the small mounds of dug up dirt. He could feel a faint signature of energy rising from each of them but couldn't make any sense out of it.

'Trunks never said anything about whatever in the heck this is….'

The time-patroller's eyes quickly widened as he felt a huge increase in the power under each of the mounds. And his shock only increased, along with that of his allies, as he witnessed some green small creatures break through the mounds of dirt in and quickly crawl up out of the broken and deformed dirt; each one letting out a loud and inhuman shriek as it did so.

Once all six of the creature popped up out of the ground, they all faced the group of four fighters in complete unison. Their appearance alone was enough to make Kanan wince at the sight, all of them appeared to be a sick green color paired with unnerving red-pink eyes with hands and feet that both had three sharp talons on the end of it.

As Kanan began inspecting each of them he quickly took notice of two of these monsters that stood out slightly from the others. The two of them were colored differently than the others, one was a dark grey while the other was a sickly shade of purple. And from what he could sense they appeared to be stronger than the other four and they both had their sights fixed on him.

'This is going to go over well, I'm sure.' The rookie time-patroller thought sarcastically as he looked over to his other allies.

Both Krillin and Gohan both looked at the Saibamen with a strong faces of disgust and horror, while Piccolo just had a look of irritation above anything else. Kanan quickly shifted back to the Saibamen and began to feel the power of the creatures rise slowly and become much darker. Their eyes quickly flashed red and the dark purple energy that distorted time began to radiate slowly off their small bodies.

"Gi…Gi…Gihyagyagya" was the sound, if such an atrocity could be called that, that each of the each creatures made as they stared intently at the fighters with a look that echoed a predator ready to play with its prey before the kill.

"Ah, the soil here is very rich." Nappa commented as he began inspecting the power levels of the creatures with his scouter "It's made the Saibamen stronger than they usually are."

As he inspected each of the plant-creatures his attention quickly went to the pair of different colored Saibamen that were still having their sights fixed on Kanan.

"Hey now…It looks like Tennenmen and Jinkomen are mixed in this." He smirked. "And it looks like the two of them have found a play-mate as well… heh, this'll be fun to watch."

"Get ready" Piccolo instructed, to those that were on his side "I think that the fight's getting ready to begin."

Kanan shuffled his feet and quickly re-applied his combat stance in response to Piccolo's command. Anxiety quickly set in one the group of four and the seconds moved so slow anyone in their position could claim that they felt entirely like pure minutes as they waited for one of Saibamen or one of the group to make the first move in the battle.

Nappa smirked as he raised his hand high in the air, "Saibamen…" he proclaimed in voice that fit a person who was in a position of power. "Make these idiots beg for a fast ending."

"NOT YET!"

The sound of the loud voice quickly made all the fighters, including the Saibamen, stare up into the sky and detect three more individuals floating high in the air.

'Who is it this time?' Kanan pondered to himself as the three new fighters settled down next to Krillin on the far left of the line that he and the other fighters formed.

He quickly turned his attention to them along with the others that were present, and was more than a little surprised by what he saw. The first one of the new trio he saw was a man that had extremely long black hair and a couple of facial scars on; he was also wearing a much larger, but identical orange gi that Krillin was wearing as well as the deceased Goku.

The other two were vastly different to the man in orange, and it wasn't because they both wore similar colored green and yellow clothes. The tallest of the pair was obviously bald and strangely enough had a third eye on his forehead. The next and final one appeared to be slightly shorter than Krillin, but was floating in the air. He also had white skin with two red dots on his cheeks and a black hat with a small red ball on the top of it.

There was also something about the final guy's appearance that made Kanan feel slightly uneasy the more he focused on him.

However his attention was soon brought to Krillin who looked back at the trio with a little surprise. "Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu! I can't believe I almost forgot about you guys."

The man in orange that Kanan quickly deduced as Yamcha let out a chuckle at Krillin's remark "Maybe you shouldn't have left the lookout so early then. After all we want to have a little bit of excitement to you know." he finished the statement in a very cocky tone.

Chiaotzu looked over Krillin's shoulder and noticed Gohan who was looking completely shocked at the three.

"Hey Krillin," the mime-like person spoke "is that kid behind you Gohan?"

Krillin looked behind him before he smiled and nodded his head "Yeah, that's Gohan all right."

"Kid's pretty bold to come out here..." Tien commented as he looked at the young demi-saiyan with a slight smile. "I guess he got that one from his father."

The smile quickly faded away once his eyes became locked with Kanan's. He couldn't recall ever seeing a person who looked like him, either in clothing or physical appearance. The triclops quickly turned to face the Saiyans, but still kept Kanan in his peripheral vision as he whispered something to Krillin.

"Krillin, who's the new guy?"

The turtle student quickly looked behind him, and noticing Kanan, knew instantly who he was talking about.

"Honestly I don't know. All I know about him is that his name is 'Kanan'."

Tien's two eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you trust think we can him?"

Krillin quickly looked back the mystery man who was in his combat stance glaring at the two oddly colored Saibamen; the monk then looked back at Tien with his answer. "Piccolo does, and so far he hasn't really done anything to us that would make me think he's against us."

"Well, Nappa," Vegeta stated getting the attention of all the fighters. "It appears that the cavalry has arrived for these fools."

"Heh," The bulky Saiyan scoffed "Even with the help of these three they still don't stand a chance."

Piccolo, recognizing that the fight was quickly coming back on track, turned his head over to the recent arrivals. "Get ready you three." He ordered "We're going to need to fight these things, before we can get started with the Saiyans."

The three of them quickly got into a combat stance that was fitting to them, with Yamcha doing a stance that was very in-line with the type of stance Krillin was using. Tien in the meanwhile, made use of a stance that was completely different from any of the others fighters. His stance was copied by the floating Chaiotzu.

Vegeta and Nappa just stared at the seven fighters, both of them expressing the same feelings of being unimpressed and self-confidence.

"It appears that these weaklings are finally ready to begin, Nappa." The Saiyan prince proclaimed.

"Finally," Nappa stated in a relieved and excited tone. He then raised up his right hand and pointed directly at the group of fighters. "Saibamen….ATTACK!"

* * *

 **And...Cliffhanger...I know, I'm evil.**

 **Author's notes: This is without a doubt the longest chapter for 'Xenoverse' that I have written so far, and I must say I'm pleased with the way that it came out.**

 **As much as I hate to say it, I'm not going to be posting any power levels for this chapter. So I apologize for all of you that wanted to see the power levels; They will be posted _for sure_ on the next chapter**

 **So that's that, this the AnimeAverageJoe wishing you all a good time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Fight Against the Saiyans

**Hey guys, I'm back again with the sixth chapter of "Xenoverse"!**

 **And I'm going to keep things brief up on the top, so if you're up for reading my Author's notes and what not, then they will be posted at the bottom of the chapter. So with that out of the way, let's get continue on with the story.**

 **Side note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Xenoverse; they all belong to rightful owners/companies.**

 **On Another Side Note: I do own all my Original Characters (OC's)**

* * *

As soon as Nappa had just finished shouting out his commands, Kanan's attention immediately went to the Saibamen's eyes. Each pair briefly flashing crimson, quickly followed up by all six of monsters having their bodies slowly become surrounded with the dark sinister energy. The time-patroller's body tensed up slightly at the sight, bracing himself for the inevitable fight that would happen.

"Gihyagyaaaaa!" All of the Saibamen shrieked as they launched themselves into the air, each one aimed at a certain opponent.

Kanan quickly jumped back as the pair of odd colored Saibamen, Tennenmen and Jinkomen that's what Nappa called them earlier, lunged towards him with incredible speed, much faster than he had anticipated the creatures to do. This however did not stop the offence that the pair of creatures had, as they instantly jumped into the air again once they landed on the ground; always keeping the time-patroller in their sights and on his back foot. The two of Saibamen were an extremely persistent duo, Kanan would give them that.

As the three combatants kept on playing their intense game of 'keep away' the time-patroller was starting to feel the energy of the other fighters become more and more distant with every leap backwards that he took.

This wasn't good, if Kanan was going to do his job to ensuring time would flow accordingly, he had to get past these Saibamen to do it.

Taking another far leap back, Kanan clenched his fists by his side and allowed some of ki to flare up, surrounding him with a barely visible blue aura. The human then placed his eyes right on the Saibamen as they sailed towards directly him, their eyes flashing crimson once more.

Thinking fast, the time-patroller flew swiftly the air extending one of his legs and in less than a second landed a powerful kick on the stomach of the sickly purple Saibamen, sending the creature crashing into a nearby rock formation. Landing on his feet, Kanan got into his martial arts stance and faced the other, dark grey, Saibamen.

What happened next human time-patroller honestly did not expect, as the Saibamen snarled and shrieked at him its head suddenly split open down the middle, like a coconut, and launched some sort of white fluid at him. Acting on instinct Kanan took a jump-step back and watched as fluid made contact at the spot he was standing, not even one second ago, hiss and crumble into a hole the shape of the liquid.

"Whew," the human sighed. "That was cutting it close."

"Giyhaaa!"

The time-patroller swiftly turned his head to see the Saibamen launch another load of its acid at him. Kanan quickly stepped out of liquid's direction, only catching the sharp hissing noise it made upon hitting the ground like before. However the time-patroller only found himself avoiding another batch and another and another…

'How much of this stuff does he have in him?' he mentally pondered as he dodged the creature's latest volley. This was getting ridiculous, the Saibamen was keeping him on the ropes with its acid; if he was going to put an end to this damned thing he would have to do it now.

As Kanan kept of sidestepped another salvo, he saw his opening; as the Saibamen closed its head before opening it to launch more acid. Tapping into much more of his power, Kanan's body became surrounded by a clearly visible shade of blue as he charged the little monster head-on.

Pulling back his left hand, the time-patroller extended it right in front of his opponent who had a look of surprise painted on it.

"GiyhaAAAAAAAAAAA!" The alien let out a blood curdling shriek as Kanan fired off a powerful blast of ki, completely engulfing the grey Saibamen in a torrent of bright yellow energy.

Once the attack dissipated, Kanan stared at the location where his opponent once stood on, all that was left of the creature was the deep indent in dirt where he attacked it.

The human fighter took a deep breath, he didn't expect to use that much of his energy on the Saibamen. But they were gone now just like history required them to be.

Suddenly Kanan's head turned sharply to his right, he quickly sensed a large presence of ki arise from what felt like several yards away from him. As he narrowed his sense to the ki signature, he way able to recognize who it is, Piccolo.

Not wasting another second, the time-patroller hastily made his way to Piccolo's location, hopefully not too late…

* * *

The Earth raised Namekian let out a loud grunt as he forcefully slammed his knee into the tiny body of the Saibamen, making the poor creature let out a weak and raspy form of their shriek as a result.

"Giy…giy…gi.." the alien creature croaked as the much stronger Piccolo held it up by its frail and tired arm.

"Hmph." The former foe of Goku harrumphed in disappointment at the sight in front of him.

Although the small creature had been much stronger than he had originally anticipated it to be; when the earth-raised Namekian tapped into his full power during their little scuffle there was nothing that this pathetic excuse of a monster could do against him.

Not wasting another second, Piccolo chucked the half-dead Saibamen into the air with all of its might; making the green monster howl in the air, becoming fainter and fainter with every second as it went higher in the sky. But Piccolo kept his sight fixed on the creature watching get closer and closer to the cloud.

Letting out a loud yell, a beam of bright yellow ki shot out of his mouth and in a short span of a couple seconds found its target, and a bright explosion of orange flames and grey smoke filled the blue sky until is disappeared along with the Saibamen. Turning around to his comrades, the first sight that came into Piccolo's field of vision was that of Krillin and Gohan both teaming up against a single Saibamen.

"Hee-yah!" Gohan exclaimed as he delivered a swift and powerful kick to the creature sending it sailing above the dusty ground; making it land several feet away from his current location.

Krillin immediately clapped his wrists together and placed his hands by his hip, and began chanting the name of the signature attack of any turtle student.

"Kame-ha-me-ha!" As soon as he shouted out those words he shot his hand out to the creature as it landed roughly on the ground. A short beam of pure light blue energy shot straight out of his hands and directly hit the green target. Creating a large fixture of smoke and dust that covered the monster and the ground in front of them.

"Did we do it, Krillin?" Gohan asked, not being able to sense the monster that the two of them teamed up on.

"I don't know, Gohan, I can't sense anything…" He quickly responded as he stared at the large cloud of billowing black smoke.

Nearly an entire minute passed as the two watched the smoke slowly fade away, not picking up the slightest hint of energy coming from it.

"I think we did it Gohan," Krillin stated confidently as he turned to the young half-Saiyan "We got him."

Before Gohan could let out a single word to reply to Krillin's assumption, a large image of white quickly came out of the smoke and directly at him. The demi-Saiyan quickly moved out of the object's directed path and became mesmerized by the attack splashing on his location hissing as it dug a deep hole into the rock.

Krillin took a few steps away from the spot, having a look of shock and visibly shaking as he did so. "Oh geez" he muttered "That stuff…could've landed on me."

Gohan continued to stare at the acid as it created a deep hole, he remembers reading about the effects of acid from one of his many science books that his mother made him read. The half-Saiyan had never been able to witness the power of the chemical compound until now and, needless to say, it fascinated him very much.

"GOHAN! Watch Out!" Krillin's voice shouted out to the fascinated boy, who briefly looked at him; confused.

"Huh-Ahhhh!" the boy cried out in distress as he saw the fast approaching sight of a Saibamen, having several parts of its body severely charred or missing form its body completely, approaching him very fast. Coming in so close to him that the demi-Saiyan swore that he saw the pink of the creatures of eyes.

"GIYAHAAAAAAAA!"

Acting on instinct Gohan put his arms in front of head, forcefully shutting his eyes closed, as he braced himself for whatever attack the little green monster would cause to him.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Suddenly a loud booming sound and a bright flash of an explosion, which Gohan noticed under his sharply closed eyes, occurred in a brief second. Causing a powerful gust of wind to blow against Gohan's face and clothes until it died down.

Opening his previously shut eyes and lowering his arms Gohan stared at the smoky remains of the alien creature that almost got him. Looking to his left he quickly notice his mentor staring at the boy, with his index and middle finger pointing in a direction that was just in front of the young warrior, having a look of disappointment and anger at him.

"Don't drop your guard so easily, Gohan!" he loudly scolded the boy as he lowered his arm down by his side. "Next time you do that you'll be dead!"

"O-Okay, Mister Piccolo!" the child responded obviously shaken up at the recent event.

Piccolo just grunted in response as he turned away from the child, Gohan had so much potential for them in this fight; but he was still too soft-hearted to use it.

'That boy must realize his power soon,' Piccolo thought to himself as he looked for the others.

As he scanned around for the other fighters, Piccolo suddenly saw Kanan lower himself to the ground just a few feet away from himself Gohan and Krillin. He didn't appear to be damaged in any way from whatever fight those two Saibamen put him against and from what Piccolo sensed the red-jacketed fighter also appeared to be slightly under himself in terms of their power differences.

"Yahh!" another loud shout made Piccolo turn away from the recent arrival and look at Tien and Yamcha fighting back to back, while Chiaotzu watched them fight from the side-lines.

Yamcha quickly put his hands to his hips as he watched his Saibamen opponent rapidly approach him.

"Kame-Ha-Me-Ha!" The long haired turtle student shouted out loud as his hands shot forward and fired the powerful attack at the Saibamen; dead on.

Behind him, Tien stared as the green alien, he previously kicked, as it got up and charged him once again. The three eyed fighter grinded his teeth as he saw it approach him at an incredibly fast rate, all of his previous attacks have had no major impact on it, if was going to put this monster down he would have to put more of his power into his attacks.

The Saibamen then lunged at the tri-clops, but the Crane school warrior made sure that the monster never left his sight and, mustering as much strength as he could for one attack, slammed his elbow right into the creatures face. The resounding noise of a solid *THWACK* filled the air as the alien creature fell down on the ground, its body still as a rock.

Both of the human fighters took their fair share of breaths, neither one of them had expected these things posing that much of a threat to them. Even so they were still able to beat them.

"Yes!" Yamcha shouted in relief as he fist-pumped in the air. "We did, we beat them."

Tien shifted his body to his side to address his eager friend. "Yeah, we sure did…. But we still have to beat the Saiyans before this is all over." He said in a serious tone to have Yamcha focus back on the two alien invaders.

Yamcha looked back at Tien, still having a look of confidence and excitement on his face. "We can do it, Tien, I know we can. With all of us working together there's nothing these two can do to bring us down."

As the long haired turtle student continued his speech, Kanan looked back at Nappa and Vegeta. The two Saiyans still looked as confident and deadly proud as they did before; having the same sinister smile on their faces. One thing that the human time-patroller quickly noticed between the two of them was hoe their eyes were focused on the Saibamen lying on the ground of the two fighters; it almost looked as if they were expecting something…. Then he remembered what Trunks had told him about the Saibamen.

His head quickly turned in the direction the two humans who were still talking to each other, then his eyes fell down on the Saibamen. At first nothing was happening, then Kanan noticed a small bit of the purple aura flare up around the two creatures; their limbs started to twitch slightly.

"Watch out!" The time-patroller shouted out to the two of them; but to no avail.

Just as the two martial artists heard the words warning from Kanan it was too late. Before either of them could do anything, the eyes of the twin creature opened in unison and the sick pink color that was ever present in their eyes flashed crimson. Both creatures then thrusted their half-dead bodies at their targets, tying their arms and legs around the torsos of the two human fighters.

"WHAT THE-" Yamcha and Tien shouted both in shock and in unison as the two green monster coiled around their bodies.

"GIYAHAAAAAA!" the Saibamen shrieked loudly before both of them actually….exploded themselves on their targets. Engulfing the two fighters in a bright yellow flash of energy. Causing the other fighters to shield their eyes from the blast as powerful gust of wind kicked up rocks and dust at them. The Saiyans, though, just stared at the destruction both of their sinister smiles widening at the sight and the brief sound of agonizing screams of intense pain that the two human suffered as the Saibamen killed themselves.

Lowering his arms from his head, the only thing that Kanan could see was the large black cloud of smoke that covered the area in which Tien and Yamcha were previously standing. His hands balled up tightly into fists at his sided as he glared at the spot in frustration. He knew he couldn't do anything to help out either of them since history had demanded they die. It was still a cheap, dirty, and dishonorable move to get someone off their guard like that; and right now the most Kanan could ask for is that they both passed painlessly.

"TIEN! YAMCHA!" the clown like fighter, Chiaotzu, shouted out as the cloud of pitch black smoke began to slowly dissipate into the air.

As the cloud got lighter and lighter, the life-long friend to Tien Shinhan quickly moved in followed suddenly by Krillin and Gohan, both of whom were equally as shocked and horrified as the only remaining Crane school student on the battlefield.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in anger as he saw the three of them enter the barely visible smoke. This wasn't good, while he couldn't have cared less for either Tien or Yamcha because of their friendship with his late arch-nemesis Goku; the attack that those Saibamen delivered to them was a definitely a low move to make. Even for his own taste. The Earth raised Namekian then slowly turned his eyes on the two Saiyans who were watching the three fighters enter the smoke with an honest to God smile, filled with intense glee and enjoyment, on their faces. This only made the angered expression that was on his face deepen, both of those…monsters knew. They knew what those damned Saibamen could do in a fight, and all they had to do was just watch.

"Y-Ya-Yamcha…T-Tien…." Krillin's shaky and saddened voice filled the air, making Piccolo look over to his three fellow fighters.

All three of them were standing in a shallow crater, surrounding the bodies of their two friends that were lying motionless in the burnt and smoky dirt. Tears were brimming in the eyes of both Krillin and Chiaotzu, rolling down the sides of their cheeks before falling foo their chins and hitting the dirt. Both of them their throats tightening up a painful knot and it only got tighter with every second that passed as they stared at the lifeless fighters. They were gone and they couldn't be wished back!

Gohan sniffled slightly making him rub his nose and felt deep sorrow for them, as well as Krillin and Chaiotzu. While he never knew Tien and Yamcha well before hand, he does remember hearing about them in the stories that his father told him to try and make him go to bed. He couldn't help but shed a couple of tears the more he dwelled on the subject; these were his father's friends! They were people he looked up to when he was growing up and now…now… they were gone!

"It looks like the Saibamen only took out two of these fools with the 'Saibamen Bomb' Nappa." Prince Vegeta spoke making all of the fighters turn to look at one of the two men responsible for this horrendous death. "What a disappointment." He said while closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly to his left and right.

"Wha-" Krillin gasped as his face quickly reddened in anger at Alien prince. "A disappointment?!"

The bald monk's reaction only made the smirk on Vegeta's face have a more cruel and sinister look to it. "Touched a nerve have I?"

"Y-Yo-Y-You! Monsters!" The turtle student shouted out, point his hand at the two Saiyans. "Because of you two, Tien and Yamcha… they're gone!"

"Well then good riddance to the both of them." Nappa crudely commented taking some satisfaction along with Vegeta in Krillin's flustered and emotional state; one that both caused. "Besides, all of you shouldn't be pitying them. You should be envious of them! They got the easy out, while the rest of you…Heh. By the time I'm done with you, you're all going to be writhing in pain and wishing for a fast death."

Krillin's anger only further skyrocketed at that remark, he couldn't remember ever feeling so angry at a living person before. His fists began to tighten up even more, showing the pale white of his knuckles through his skin. His teeth were also grinding against each other, in pure frustration and blinding rage; not only was it bad enough that these guys were responsible for killing two of his closest friends but now they had the gall to use their deaths against him.

"I'll show you! Both of you!" the bald monk rasped in hatred as he released the tension from his fists and placed them in a cup fashion on his hip; a small ball of blue energy filling up his hands.

"KA-ME-HA-MEEEEE-" with each part of the chant the blue sphere only got larger and larger. Suddenly the eyes of all of his friends and allies were on the angered turtle student, some of them watching in surprise as Krillin's power quickly skyrocketed.

"Kr-Krillin…" Gohan whispered quietly, being completely taken back by the anger and power that was clearly being exhibited with his older friend.

"Hmph," Nappa grunted as the blue lensed scouter in his left eye began flashing several alien symbols at a fast rate, but fast enough for his mind to understand what was going on.

"Hey, Vegeta, looks like the little guy is pushing it past 1,800."

"Really now?" Vegeta mused, plainly, as he reached down to pick up his previously discarded scouter, now of course that one of these pathetic jokes of a fighter was exposing his power, he could properly see what he was up against. After properly adjusting the red lensed piece of alien tech on his left eye; all that was left for the cruel Saiyan prince to do was look at the idiotic fighter and tap the button on his scouter.

'Hmm, interesting. It appears that he's at 1,850 now.' The Saiyan thought to himself as the monk was still charging his attack.

'This is it!' Krillin thought to himself and he felt his power reach his absolute max; the sphere made of pure energy was only barely contained in the confines of his hand. 'Now I can avenge you Yamcha! And you too Ti-"

"GAHHHHH!" a loud and familiar voice shouted out in pure agony.

'Tien?' Krillin thought as his concentration was broken by the pain filled scream that filled that air, making all eyes turn on the half-dead Tien.

The beaten crane student's face rippled in pure pain as he felt all of the cuts, bruises, and broken bones in his body at the same time as he woke up. The triclops fighter squinted his top eye open, allowing him to see Gohan and Chiaotzu, stand in front of him, with Krillin standing behind them. All of their faces were filled with worry and caution; he could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear their words, the only thing he could hear was a constant ringing in his ears that was slowly getting lower and lower as the seconds rolled on.

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted out of disappointment with a hint of surprise that one of the human fighters had survived the Saibamen's secret attack…

Suddenly the red lensed scouter on the Saiyan prince's face began to flash multiple bright yellow symbols. Vegeta's eye watched the symbols as flashed on the colored glass, his mind translating the foreign message; and making him turn slightly to his side and look directly at the fighter in the red jacket.

Once Vegeta turned to look at him, Kanan blinked his eyes, he was a little surprised that the Saiyan turned in his direction. However as the Saiyan prince continued to stare at the man, Kanan couldn't help but notice how…odd the invading fighter's gaze looked. It wasn't the sinister and malevolent look that the prince had used so far, no. Rather it looked like as if he was …anticipating… for something to happen.

Suddenly Kanan's grey eyes widened in a deadly surprise as he quickly sensed the familiar feeling of the dark energy flaring up directly behind him and coming close at an unbelievably fast rate. Acting on his instincts once more, the amnesiac human hastily ducked making whatever he detected fly way over his head and land directly in front of him. What his eyes quickly laid upon caught the human fighter off-guard, as it was the purple colored Saibamen that he kicked into a rock cluster some time ago.

'I swore that I couldn't sense his energy after I attacked him…whatever's causing this dark energy must've brought him back after I left.' Kanan thought, trying his best to figure out how this damned thing survived his kick.

However his deductions were hastily cut off as the Saibamen's eyes flashed red and the creature snarled at him, taking a powerful and fast jump forward into the air. Kanan narrowed his eyes as he saw the creature rapidly gain ground towards him, the human time traveler then raised his left hand up in less than a second, pointing at his still approaching target. Just as the Saibamen was about to get his limbs on the human, Kanan quickly fired a powerful blast of energy at the creature, engulfing it completely in a wave of golden-yellow.

The strange colored Saibamen landed on the ground with a loud *Thud* it's body a completely mangled mess as it was completely covered in multiple cuts, scratches, and severe burns as well as a missing arm and part of a leg. Kanan slowly approached his fallen opponent, his body and mind both on edge as he anticipated another surprise attack by the alien creature. His grey eyes looked up and down on the darkly purple colored skin of the creature, he couldn't see it breathing and his mind couldn't sense a power-level coming from the creature.

All of a sudden the human quickly detected a trace of sinister energy in the Saibamen, as it's body became outlined with an even darker shade of purple, one that Kanan was more than familiar with… almost instantly the Saibamen's eyes shot wide open, once again flashing crimson, as it jumped into the air to try and destroy itself with Kanan once more.

Kana acted quickly as the creature got in the air, the time-patroller promptly tapped into his energy; and landed a swift kick from his left leg directly into the jaw of the creature. The purple colored monster let off a brief shriek in pain as it went slightly higher into the air, but Kanan was far from done. Almost instantly after the first kick Kanan landed another with his right leg, making the Saibamen go slightly higher in the air, before spinning to his right side and smashing the back of his heel against the monster's already mashed jaw bone. The impact of which produced a loud, sharp *snapping* sound to emerge from the creature's scrawny neck, making it coast backward in the air; landing a couple of meters in front of Nappa and Vegeta.

Both of the Saiyans watched the pathetic scene play out in front of them, as the battered and broken Saibamen began twitching and jerking on the dusty ground. Gagging as it tried to rasp in the smallest amount of air through its broken windpipe until its body finally stopped moving; the eyes of the creature wide open with a dead look and its tongue out of its mouth and lying flat on the dirt.

Vegeta turned his gaze away from the deplorable creature's carcass, landing his eyes on the red jacketed fighter once more. Pressing the button on the side, his scouter was instantly picked up the human fighter's energy level as alien symbols danced across the red shaded screen. As the numbers stopped flashing and became still Vegeta smiled at the unexpected revelation.

"Well," the flame-haired Saiyan prince said in his darkly calm demeanor at the human fighter, who just stared back at him, as he folded his arms over his chest. "It appears that there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Vegeta." Nappa said while staring intensely at Kanan. "The scouter says that this punk's power level is at 3,000."

Kanan watched as the smaller of the two Saiyans gave his response, his confident smile remaining completely resolute. "Yes, Nappa, I'm more than aware of this fool of a fighter's power level."

"How should we proceed with him and the others then?"

Vegeta only closed his eyes for a few seconds, still keeping up his smile; giving off the image that he had already known how to proceed and that Nappa was just asking him to state the obvious. "Do with them as you will, Nappa, I'd rather not sully my hands on such a flimsy band of weaklings."

"Music to my ears, Vegeta."

Kanan's eyes opened up slightly as he saw dark purple energy suddenly emit from Nappa, just as the bulking Saiyan removed his scouter let it fall down to the ground with a slight *clang* on the rocky surface.

As the massive Saiyan slowly approached his first opponent, Kanan instinctively got back into his combat stance. His eyes focusing intensely on his opponent as his eyes briefly flashed crimson and his dark aura suddenly disappeared; like it did with the opponents he faced that were affected by it.

Suddenly Nappa stopped walking towards Kanan got quickly placed himself in a combat stance of his own. His serious and determined face quickly swapped for a big toothy grin; that immediately caught the amnesiac human off-guard at the sight.

"Get ready, runt, now comes a real fight." Nappa stated over-confidently.

Just as he finished his insult to the human time-patroller, the bald headed Saiyan quickly rushed towards Kanan; moving several times faster than the Saibamen that the red jacketed fighter fended off earlier.

Acting on instinct, Kanan crossed his arms in front of his unprotected face and was able to intercept a strong right hook from Nappa, one that caused the human to skid across the dusty ground for a few feet; making him kick up a small dirt cloud until he finally came into a complete stop.

Kanan slowly lowered his arms, the attack placing both of his upper limbs in a constant state of stinging pain. Nappa certainly knew how to hit his target and hit it hard, Kanan was certain of that. However his train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of Nappa's scream, making the human hastily turn and face the bulking Saiyan heading straight towards him at an alarming rate; his right fist pulled back and ready to be used again.

Acting fast, Kanan quickly moved himself to the right side of Nappa, allowing him to barely miss the punch that was meant for him. Kanan balled up his left hand into a fist and threw a quickly left jab at Nappa's exposed face, however something happened that the Time-Patroller did not anticipate. The tall brute was able to catch Kanan's fist into his own left hand with incredible speed. The time-patroller felt the muscles in his arm shake violently as he tried to break free from Nappa's grip to try and land a hit but was thus far was to.

Suddenly the amnesiac human felt his arm being forcefully moved to his right side as he stared straight into the pure black eyes of his opponent, each pupil full of pride and malice.

"Heh, you didn't think that it could be that easy now did you?" Nappa chuckled darkly.

Before Kanan could respond he grey eyes widened and his mouth spat out saliva as he felt his stomach flare up in sharp and intense pain as he was forcefully prodded in his abdomen by Nappa's right elbow.

"GAAHHH!" Kanan grunted as he quickly dropped down to his knees, his right hand furiously clutching his stomach as he felt the terrible pain slowly protruded across his entire abdomen.

"Heh." Nappa scoffed as he stood in front of his opponent, still gripping fiercely onto the human's left hand stuck in his palm. "You might be the strongest of your race here on this planet, but against some like me you nothing but a waste of time."

Nappa then recoiled his right arm so that his balled up hand was dangling slightly above of his left shoulder, his eyes flashing crimson again and his toothy grin turning into a dark smile, as he smashed the back side of his fist against Kanan's face. Allowing the human to have his left arm be freed from Nappa's grasp and send him flying into the air until he painfully crashed on the dirt kicking up a rocks, and dirt in the cover of a dust cloud.

Vegeta watched unimpressed as the red-jacketed fighter with the power level of 3,000 crashed into the ground from a back-handed fist from Nappa.

'How pathetic.' He thought to himself.

Krillin, Gohan, and Chiaotzu gaped in shock and terror at the very recent scene that played out in front of them as they stood by a recovering Tien. This Nappa guy had completely beaten one of their two strongest allies on the battlefield without breaking as much as a single bead of sweat from the effort.

"Oh man," Krillin muttered as he looked between the dust cloud and Nappa. "That big Saiyan guy tore Kanan apart out there." Both Chiaotzu and Gohan nodded frantically in agreement, both one of them not believing the incredible and frightening sight that had just occurred for both of them to watch with fear filled eyes.

Piccolo grinded his white teeth even harder together as he witnessed Kanan's brief scuffle with the larger of the two Saiyans; this fight wasn't looking for any of them right now, not even in the least damned bit. It was bad enough that they Tien and Yamcha were both caught by a surprise attack by the Saibamen, but now another one of their decreasing number of allies just made a complete fool of himself against one of the Saiyans.

But what also really getting to the Earth-raised Namekian was how powerful Kanan was right now. Sure the he was still more powerful than the red-jacket human was right now, but it wasn't by very much; and from what he could sense Nappa was without a doubt stronger than Kanan. The bald headed Saiyan was also much stronger than Piccolo was too, his energy giving Piccolo the feeling it was as strong as it was sinister. This fact really grinded Namekian's gears, that no matter how much training he undertook in that year he still wasn't strong enough to defend earth against the Saiyans.

'And that other one hasn't even got his hands dirty yet.' Piccolo mentally remarked as he briefly looked at Vegeta then back to Nappa who was slowly approaching the lightening dust cloud; which allowed him to perceive the backside of Kanan's red jacket as he weakly began to push himself off the cracked and indented ground.

Fuzziness and colors, that was all Kanan's eyes allowed him for discern for what felt like several long seconds. He could only see the bright colors of the objects in front of him, not the shape, or what it even is in the first place. As he slowly lifted his body off the ground, he immediately felt a sharp pain arise from his abdomen and his face.

The human Time-Patroller only grunted in agony and shut his eyes, as his arms slowly lifted his hurt body higher off the ground.

'Damn bastard,' Kanan mentally cursed his opponent as he slowly allowed his eye to open, the fuzziness that once plagued them slowly reciting and his sight allowing him to see more clearer with every passing second. 'Hits harder than I thought he would.'

As his sight quickly returned to him after a few winks, his eyes abruptly widened and his thoughts became startled as he noticed the rock where his face was lying on had a sharp and long smear of crimson liquid plastered on it.

His left hand instantly moved towards his mouth and placed his index finger slightly under his nose; Kanan felt a slight prick of pain arise as it slightly brushed against his nose. As his finger went across the topside of his lip and was moved into his sight Kanan let out a small gasp as he saw fresh red blood slowly ooze its way down his left hand.

Looking behind him the Time-patroller caught a glimpse of his hulking opponent marching triumphantly towards him, still having his face covered with the same dark smile that he had hit him with only a few minutes ago. Kanan quickly brought his left hand up and smeared his blood across his palm, blocking out the low pain that came with the act. Getting on his feet again, he heard the sound of Nappa's voice echo loudly from the rocky walls.

"What's the matter, boy? You're not giving up are you?" The Saiyan scoffed, suddenly stopping and his body radiating the dark energy. "Heh, the two have only started."

Kanan only looked back at his opponent, wiping the drying blood on his left hand as he did so, before getting back into his martial arts stance; his eyes narrowing on his burly opponent. Kanan knew he wouldn't have to take any more chances against Nappa as he is now. He just had to hold his own against him for the time being…

"Not one to talk, huh?" Nappa dryly commented. "That's fine, it'll only make your screams and the eventually begging that much more satisfying."

The Time-Patroller put on a serious face in light of the remark, his body becoming surrounded by a visible blue aura. As increased his power, Vegeta's scouter quickly caught the action reporting the human's new found power level to the Saiyan Prince.

'3,900?' Vegeta mentally questioned as he placed his index finger and thumb on the tip of his chin as he slowly pondered on this new information. 'It appears this foolish human fighter is stronger than he's letting on if he has this much power…'

Suddenly a wicked smile formed across his lips 'But it's nothing that I should be concerned of in the slightest, after all there's nothing on this backwater planet that could compare to me.' He then looked towards the other fighters that were still alive to try and "oppose" him from his goal. 'They are all so weak and pitiful, it almost makes me feel slightly sad to kill them….almost.'

The prince's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a loud yell, made by his much weaker subordinate, Nappa, as he charged the red-jacketed human for a second time.

Kanan was once again placed on the defensive as Nappa began throwing fist after fist at him, this time around he was having a much easier time keeping track and avoiding them. But they were still flying towards him at an incredibly fast rate, making him take several steps back from Nappa's extensive offensive attack.

As Kanan kept up his best attempts to block, deflect, or dodge any attack towards him, he quickly noticed an opening in Nappa's assault, as the large Saiyan overstepped his advance leaving his legs fairly exposed. Not wasting another second, the human fight got down low and extended his right leg, doing a fast spinning motion that successfully placed Nappa's right leg out of balance.

"Argh!" the bald Saiyan gasped as he took several hops backwards in an attempt to regain his lost balance.

However Kanan quickly took advantage of his opponent's momentary lapse from the fight, and made a mad dash towards Nappa; throwing multiple punches and kicks at the Saiyan as he just as he recovered his balance. Effectively swapping the tables between then two of them as the large Saiyan could only raise his forearms to block the multitude of Kanan's punches and kicks, being delivered to him at an uncountable rate.

"Yeah, that's the way!" Krillin positively commented at the latest series of events that have transpired in their fight against the invading Saiyans opponents. "Show that Saiyan what we're made of!"

Gohan only watched with widened eyes at the fight going on, while he could easily see that Kanan held the advantage in the fight so far, his eyes could hardly keep up with the number of attacks and blocks being used; from his perspective one punch being thrown had the appearance of ten. Suddenly the demi-Saiyan's attention quickly became detached from the fight and towards the heavily wounded Tien, who was still being looked over Chiaotzu.

"C-Ch-Cha-Chiaotzu? Wha-What's happening?" the three-eyed Crane student weakly muttered.

The other Crane student's face quickly became filled with concern at the state of his friend. "You and Yamcha were attacked by those green monsters when your back was turned, you barely survived."

Tien's face suddenly rippled with anger once the morbid news hit his barely ringing ears, one of his best friends was dead, killed when he had his back turned to his opponent just for a few short seconds…and it was all because of these Saiyans.

"I'm gonna make those two pay!" Tien proclaimed angrily, and began painfully getting back up to fight but was forced down by both Chaiotzu and Gohan, who placed their arms on him to keep him from getting any higher.

"Don't do it Tien!" the two of them pleaded as they kept him down despite his struggling against them.

"Knock it off, Now! All of you!" the deep and angry voice of Piccolo shouted out loud, making them stop and look at the former Demon King of Earth as he glared at then with eyes full of agitation and annoyance.

"We have to ready at any time to fight against either of these Saiyans, not squabble over petty revenge!"

Tien's face became full of anger as he bared his teeth, as much as he would hate to admit it to himself, Piccolo had a point. If he went charging against the Saiyans blind, there was more than a good chance that he would end up dead and he wouldn't be coming back from something like that. Turning away from Piccolo, Tien, quickly locked his eyes with the fight that was happening right now, between the massive Saiyan and the newcomer…Kanan if he remembered right.

As he kept up his fast offensive against the sadistic Saiyan, Kanan made sure to keep the small feeling of exhaustion in his body behind him; he couldn't let up against Nappa for a second or else their roles would switch and he wouldn't know how to flip them again.

"Gahh!" Nappa grunted as he deflected a powerful punch from Kanan that defiantly hurt more than it should have…

Kanan quickly increases the intensity of his attacks in response to his strong strike against Nappa; landing powerful blow after blow on the Saiyan's forearms until an opening arrived in reward for his efforts. Taking advantage of the situation, Kanan sent a strong kick at Nappa's exposed stomach; making the space armor fracture and crack across his entire abdomen from the powerful force and Nappa's face reel with pain. Kanan grinned in confidence at his ability to land a solid hit against his opponent, but the look quickly melted off his face as he felt two firm hands wrap around his exposed leg.

"Nice try punk!" The big Saiyan hollered confidently as his eyes flashed crimson once again and another aura of dark energy engulfed his body, making his own energy feel more powerful and sinister than it was only mere seconds ago.

Nappa then spun around very feverishly, making Kanan violently circle around Nappa; as his leg was still in Nappa's clutches. The wind was burning against Kanan's exposed face, he felt like he was going to throw up from the force of the spins against his body and his eyes couldn't keep track of a thing; as everything was moving too fast even him to keep up with. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse now, he felt the iron grip of Nappa's hand release his leg and he felt his body sail faster than a bullet in the air. And just when his vision finally cleared all he could see ahead of his way the hard sight of a big, rough, and coarse rock in front of him…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Boy oh boy, I did not intend for it to take this long to update this story. I'll just gloss over the lengthy explanation and just say that I moved into college so I had to take some time to get used to my new environment. Another reason is I got started my second Fan-fiction story, which took a fair amount of my time away from completing this chapter.** **Now with that out of the way onto the "Power Levels" list.**

 **-Power Levels- (Just as a reminder these power levels are a mix of mine and the actual canon.)**

 **Saibamen: 1,200 (Base)/1,500 (Dark Magic)/1,825 (Saibamen Bomb)**

 **Tennenmen: 1,600 (Base)/1,900 (Dark Magic)**

 **Jinkomen:** **1,600 (Base)/2,150 (Dark Magic)**

 **Nappa: 4,000 (Base)/4,200 (Dark Magic)**

 **Piccolo: 2,000 (Fighting Saibamen)/3,500 (Full Power)**

 **Tien Shinhan: 1,830 (Base)**

 **Chiaotzu: 610 (Base)**

 **Yamcha: 1,480 (Base)**

 **Krillin: 1,770 (Base)**

 **Gohan: 918 (Base)**

 **Kanan: 1,500 (Initial)/2,250 (Fighting Saibamen)/3,000 (Fighting Jinkomen)/3,900 (Fighting Nappa)**

 **So, yeah, that about covers thing for now. For the next chapter I know for sure it will come by a faster than this, now that I got a good schedule in college; oh and feel to free to review if you like.**

 **Until next time, this is the AnimeAverageJoe wishing you all a good day.**


End file.
